La Asesina y el Señor de los Piratas
by Cellyta G
Summary: Candy White, temida asesina, ha sido enviada por el gremio de asesinos a una remota isla tropical a modo de castigo. En un principio, Candy es enviada para recaudar una deuda que contrajo con el gremio el señor de los piratas. Pero cuando se percata de que el pago no será en dinero sino en esclavos, su misión cambia repentinamente. La asesina arriesgará absolutamente todo.
1. Chapter 1

(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)

_LA ASESINA Y EL SEÑOR DE LOS PIRATAS._

_Una micronovela de _

_Trono de Cristal_

Capitulo 1.

Sentada en la sala de reuniones del castillo de los asesinos, Candy White se recostó en la silla.

–Son más de las cuatro de la mañana –dijo al mismo tiempo que se ajustaba los pliegues de la bata de seda roja y cruzaba las piernas desnudas por debajo de la mesa–. Espero que sea importante.

–A lo mejor si no te hubieras pasado toda la noche leyendo, no estarías tan cansada –le espetó el joven que estaba sentado delante de ella.

Candy hizo caso omiso al comentario y se quedó mirando a las otras cuatro personas que ocupaban la mesa de la cámara subterránea.

Todos eran hombres, mucho mayores que ella, y ninguno la miraba a los ojos. Un estremecimiento, que nada tenía que ver con las corrientes de aire que enfriaban la sala, recorrió la espalda de Candy. Toqueteándose las uñas, muy cuidadas, adoptó un talante indiferente. Las personas allí reunidas –incluida ella misma– eran cinco de los siete asesinos en los que más confiaba Arobynn Hamel.

Saltaba a la vista que se trataba de una reunión importante. Candy lo había sabido desde el momento en que una criada había llamado a su puerta y había insistido en que bajara sin vestirse siquiera. Cuando Arobynn te convocaba, no le hacías esperar. Por fortuna, las prendas que Candy usaba para dormir eran tan exquisitas como las que lucía durante el día. De hecho, costaban casi lo mismo. Pese a todo, solo tenía dieciséis años, y no le apetecía demasiado exhibirse en una habitación llena de hombres. Su belleza era un arma –que cultivaba a conciencia– pero también la hacía vulnerable.

Arobynn Hamel, rey de los asesinos, se sentó despacio a la cabecera de la mesa. La luz de la araña arrancó reflejos a su pelo rojizo. Los ojos grises del rey se posaron en los de Candy con una expresión sombría. Tal vez se debiese a lo avanzado de la hora, pero Candy habría jurado que su mentor estaba más pálido que de costumbre. A la asesina se le revolvieron las tripas.

–Han capturado a Gregori –anunció por fin Arobynn. Bueno, aquello explicaba la ausencia–. La última misión que le fue encomendada era una trampa. Está encerrado en las mazmorras reales.

Candy resopló por la nariz. ¿Y por eso la habían despertado? Impaciente, golpeteó con el pie el suelo de mármol.

–Pues mátalo –dijo.

De todas formas, Gregori nunca le había caído bien. Cuando tenía seis años, Candy había obsequiado al caballo del hombre con una bolsa entera de golosinas y Gregori, enfadado, le había lanzado una daga a la cabeza. La asesina había interceptado la daga, naturalmente, y desde entonces Gregori guardaba una marca en la mejilla como recuerdo; Candy le había devuelto el regalo.

–¿Matar a Gregori? –preguntó Anthony, el joven que estaba sentado a la izquierda de Arobynn; un lugar tradicionalmente reservado a Ben, el segundo al mando del rey de los asesinos. Candy sabía muy bien lo que Anthony pensaba de ella. El odio del chico se remontaba a la infancia, cuando Arobynn la había declarado a ella –no a Anthony– su protegida y heredera. Desde aquel día, Anthony aprovechaba cualquier ocasión para humillarla. El chico había cumplido ya diecisiete años, uno más que ella, pero no había olvidado que siempre sería el segundón.

Candy se crispó al ver a Anthony ocupando el sitio de Ben. Si Ben llegaba a enterarse, lo estrangularía. O quizás Candy le ahorrara la molestia y lo estrangulara ella misma.

La asesina miró a Arobynn. ¿Por qué no había reprendido a Anthony por sentarse en el lugar de Ben? Sin embargo, el rostro de Arobynn, aún joven pese a las canas que surcaban sus sienes, no mostraba irritación alguna. Candy detestaba la máscara de imperturbabilidad de su amo, sobre todo porque a ella le parecía imposible controlar su propia expresión… y su temperamento.

–Si han capturado a Gregori –insistió Candy con parsimonia mientras se apartaba un mechón de la melena larga y dorada–, atengámonos al protocolo: enviemos a un aprendiz a que le ponga algo en la comida. Un veneno indoloro –añadió al reparar en que su comentario era mal recibido entre los presentes–. Lo suficiente para impedir que hable.

Algo que Gregori seguramente haría, si lo habían encerrado en las mazmorras reales. Los criminales que iban a parar allí casi nunca salían. Como mínimo, no con vida. Y apenas reconocibles.

Nadie conocía la ubicación de la guarida de los asesinos, y Candy había aprendido que debía mantener el secreto hasta el último aliento. Pese a todo, si algún día llegara a revelarlo, nadie creería que aquel palacio situado en una de las calles más respetables de Rifthold albergara a algunos de los asesinos más peligrosos del mundo. ¿Qué mejor escondrijo que un caserón situado en plena capital?

–¿Y si ya ha hablado? –le espetó Anthony.

–Si Gregori ya ha hablado –replicó Candy–, habrá que matar a todos los que le han escuchado.

Anthony la fulminó con la mirada pero Candy le respondió con una de aquellas sonrisillas que sacaban de quicio al chico. La asesina giró la cabeza hacia Arobynn.

–Pero no hacía falta que nos convocaras para decidirlo. Ya has dado la orden, ¿verdad?

Arobynn asintió con los labios apretados. Anthony se guardó sus protestas y se volvió a mirar el fuego que chisporroteaba detrás de la mesa. Las llamas proyectaron luces y sombras en los rasgos delicados y elegantes de Anthony; unas facciones que, por lo que sabía Candy, le habrían granjeado una fortuna de haber seguido los pasos de su madre. La mujer, sin embargo, había optado por dejarlo al cuidado de los asesinos y no de las cortesanas antes de morir.

Se hizo el silencio, que se volvió insoportable cuando Arobynn inspiró. Algo iba mal.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Candy echándose hacia delante. Los demás asesinos tenían las miradas clavadas en la mesa. Fuera lo que fuese lo sucedido, ya lo sabían. ¿Por qué Arobynn no se lo había dicho a ella primero?

Los ojos de Arobynn fulguraron como acero.

–Ben ha sido asesinado.

Candy se aferró a los reposabrazos de su butaca.

–¿Qué? –exclamó. Ben… Ben, el asesino de la perpetua sonrisa, que la había entrenado con tanta asiduidad como Arobynn. Ben, que le había curado la mano cuando se la destrozaron. Ben, el séptimo y último miembro del círculo de confianza de Arobynn. Candy enseñó los dientes–. ¿Qué quieres decir con «asesinado»?

Arobynn la miró y un rayo de tristeza asomó a su semblante. Arobynn, cinco años mayor que Ben, se había criado con él. Habían entrenado juntos. Ben se había asegurado de que su amigo fuese proclamado único rey de los asesinos. Había aceptado su posición de segundo al mando sin quejarse jamás. A Candy se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

–Se suponía que era una misión de Gregori –dijo Arobynn con voz queda–. No sé por qué Ben estaba implicado. Ni quién los traicionó. Encontraron su cuerpo en las cercanías del castillo de cristal.

–¿Habéis recuperado su cuerpo? –quiso saber Candy.

Tenía que verlo una última vez, comprobar cómo había muerto, cuántos tajos habían sido necesarios para matarlo.

–No –repuso Arobynn.

–¿Y por qué no, maldita sea?

Candy abrió y cerró los puños varias veces.

–Porque la zona estaba atestada de guardias –estalló Anthony, y Candy se volvió bruscamente hacia él–. ¿Cómo crees que nos dimos cuenta de que algo iba mal?

¿Arobynn había enviado a Anthony a averiguar qué les había pasado a Ben y a Gregori?

–Si hubiéramos cogido el cuerpo –repuso Anthony, sosteniéndole la mirada–, nos habrían seguido hasta aquí.

–Son asesinos –gruñó ella–. Se supone que saben retirar un cuerpo sin que os descubran.

–Si tú hubieras estado allí, habrías hecho lo mismo.

Candy se levantó tan deprisa que derribó la silla.

–¡Si yo hubiera estado allí, los habría matado a todos con tal de recuperar el cuerpo de Ben!

Estampó las manos contra la mesa, con tanta fuerza que los cristales de las ventanas temblaron.

Anthony se puso en pie a su vez y se llevó la mano a la espada.

–¿Pero tú te estás oyendo? Impartiendo órdenes como si estuvieras al mando de la cofradía. Pues todavía no, Candy –negó con la cabeza–. Todavía no.

–Basta –ordenó Arobynn levantándose de la silla.

Candy y Anthony no se movieron. Los otros asesinos guardaban silencio, aunque todos empuñaban ya las armas. Candy había presenciado más de una pelea en el castillo; los hombres esgrimían las armas tanto por propia seguridad como para evitar que Anthony y ella se hiriesen de gravedad.

–He dicho «basta».

Si Anthony daba un solo paso hacia ella, si levantaba la espada un centímetro siquiera, la daga que Candy llevaba escondida en la bata se alojaría en su cuello.

Arobynn se movió primero. Cogió la barbilla de Anthony con una mano y obligó al joven a mirarlo.

–Contente, muchacho, o yo lo haré por ti –murmuró–. No seas tan necio como para pelearte con ella en estos momentos.

Candy se tragó la réplica. Sabía cómo manejar a Anthony; aquella noche y cualquier otra, de hecho. Y si llegaban a enfrentarse, ganaría. Siempre derrotaba a Anthony.

Sin embargo, el chico soltó la empuñadura de la espada. Al cabo de un momento, Arobynn le liberó la barbilla, pero no se separó de él. Con la mirada gacha, Anthony se alejó al otro extremo de la sala. Se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó contra el muro de piedra. Aún estaba al alcance de la daga de Candy. Un golpe de muñeca, y la sangre manaría a chorros de la garganta de Anthony.

–Candy –dijo Arobynn. La voz resonó en el silencio de la cámara.

Ya se había derramado suficiente sangre aquella noche; no necesitaban otro asesino muerto.

Ben. Ben se había ido para siempre. Candy jamás volvería a cruzarse con él en los pasillos del castillo. Ben ya nunca le curaría las heridas con sus manos frías y expertas, no volvería a arrancarle carcajadas con sus bromas y sus chistes verdes.

–Candy –volvió a advertirla Arobynn.

–Me voy –espetó Candy.

Dobló el cuello y se pasó una mano por la melena dorada. Se encaminó a la puerta pero se detuvo ante el umbral.

–Solo para que lo sepas –Candy miró a Anthony, aunque se dirigía a todos los asesinos –. Voy a recuperar el cuerpo de Ben –un músculo tembló en la mandíbula del chico, aunque tuvo la precaución de mantener la mirada apartada–. Y no esperes que tenga la misma deferencia con ustedes cuando les llegue la hora.

Acto seguido, se dio media vuelta y remontó la escalera de caracol que conducía a las dependencias del castillo. Cinco minutos después, cuando salió por la puerta principal a las silenciosas calles de la ciudad, nadie la detuvo.

_Continuara…_

_Este es el primer capitulo._

_Para las personas que es la primera vez que leen, les recomiendo leer primero TRONO DE CRISTAL. Así podrán entenderle mejor a esta historia._

_Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo! _


	2. Capitulo 2

(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)

LA ASESINA Y EL SEÑOR DE LOS PIRATAS.

Una micronovela de

Trono de Cristal

Capitulo 2.

Dos meses, tres días y unas ocho horas después, el reloj de la repisa dio las doce del mediodía. El capitán Rolfe, señor de los piratas, llegaba tarde. Era verdad que Candy y Anthony también habían llegado con retraso, pero la tardanza de Rolfe era inexcusable, dado que habían quedado hacía dos horas. Y en el despacho del pirata.

Candy no había podido llegar antes. No podía controlar los vientos, ni a aquellos aprensivos marinos que tanto se habían demorado por el archipiélago de las islas Muertas. Candy no quería ni pensar cuánto oro debía de haber gastado Arobynn para reunir una tripulación que los llevase al corazón del territorio pirata. En cualquier caso, la bahía de la Calavera estaba en una isla, de modo que solo se podía acceder por mar.

Candy, oculta tras una capa demasiado abrigada, la túnica y una máscara de ébano, se puso en pie ante el escritorio del señor de los piratas. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacerla esperar? Al fin y al cabo, Rolfe sabía muy bien qué habían ido a hacer allí.

Tres asesinos habían perdido la vida a manos de los piratas, y Arobynn la había enviado a Rolfe como medida de amenaza para exigirle algún tipo de retribución –preferiblemente en oro– por los costes que aquellas muertes suponían para la cofradía de los asesinos.

–Pienso aumentar su deuda en diez monedas de oro –le dijo Candy a Anthony con voz grave y apagada bajo la máscara– por cada minuto que nos haga esperar.

Anthony, que no ocultaba sus hermosos rasgos, se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño.

–No harás nada parecido. La carta de Arobynn está sellada y así va a seguir.

La miró entornando los ojos.

Ninguno de los dos había dado saltos de alegría cuando Arobynn había anunciado que Anthony acompañaría a Candy a las islas Muertas. Sobre todo porque el cuerpo de Ben –que Candy había recuperado– apenas llevaba dos meses bajo tierra. No se habían recuperado precisamente del dolor de la pérdida.

El rey de los asesinos le había dicho a Candy que Anthony sería su escolta, pero ella sabía lo que significaba su presencia: estaba allí como perro guardián. Candy, sin embargo, no pensaba hacer ninguna tontería. Estaba a punto de conocer al señor de los piratas de Erilea. Era una oportunidad única en la vida. Aunque de momento aquella isla minúscula y montañosa no le parecía gran cosa, como tampoco la destartalada ciudad portuaria.

Candy había creído que la recibirían en una mansión palaciega parecida al castillo de los asesinos, o como mínimo en una antigua fortificación, pero el señor de los piratas ocupaba la última planta de una taberna nada elegante. Los techos eran bajos, los suelos de madera crujían de viejos. Entre lo cargado del ambiente y las asfixiantes temperaturas de las islas sureñas, Candy sudaba a mares bajo la ropa. A pesar de todo, la incomodidad valía la pena. Cuando los dos asesinos habían echado a andar por la bahía de la Calavera, las cabezas se volvían al paso de Candy. La ondeante capa negra, la exquisita ropa oscura y la máscara la convertían en un mal presagio. Un poco de intimidación nunca venía mal.

Candy se acercó al escritorio de madera y cogió una hoja de papel. Le dio la vuelta en sus manos enguantadas para leer el contenido. Un registro del clima. Vaya rollo.

–¿Qué estás haciendo?

Candy tomó otra hoja.

–Si su alteza el rey pirata, sabiendo que venimos, no se toma la molestia de ordenar sus papeles, no veo por qué no iba a echar un vistazo.

–Llegará en cualquier momento –susurró Anthony.

Candy cogió un mapa y examinó los puntos y las marcas que salpicaban el dibujo de la costa del continente. Algo pequeño y redondo brillaba bajo el mapa, y Candy se lo metió en el bolsillo antes de que Anthony se diera cuenta.

–Oh, calla –replicó la asesina mientras abría un arcón que descansaba pegado a la pared–. Con lo que crujen estos suelos, lo oiremos llegar cuando esté a un kilómetro de distancia.

El baúl contenía pergaminos enrollados, plumas, la calderilla y algunas botellas de un coñac de aspecto añejo que debía de costar una fortuna. Sacó una botella e hizo girar el líquido ambarino a la luz del rayo de sol que se colaba por el ventanuco.

–¿Te apetece una copa?

–No –replicó Anthony, retorciéndose en la silla para mirar la puerta–. Guárdalo. Ahora.

Candy ladeó la cabeza, revolvió el coñac una vez más en su botella de cristal y lo dejó. Anthony suspiró.

Detrás de la máscara, Candy sonrió.

–No debe de ser tan poderoso –comentó la asesina– si tiene un despacho tan mugriento.

Anthony ahogó una exclamación de desesperación cuando Candy se dejó caer en el enorme sillón del escritorio y empezó a hojear los libros de contabilidad del pirata y a inspeccionar los documentos. La letra del pirata era pequeña, casi ilegible, la firma poco más que una serie de lazos y picos.

Candy no sabía qué buscaba exactamente. Alzó las cejas una pizca al ver una hoja perfumada firmada por una tal «Jacqueline». Se recostó en el sillón y apoyó los pies en el escritorio para leerla.

–¡Maldita sea, Candy!

Ella enarcó las cejas pero comprendió que Anthony no la veía. La máscara y las ropas constituían una precaución necesaria que la ayudaba a proteger su identidad. De hecho, todos los asesinos de Arobynn habían jurado no revelar quién era ella… su pena de muerte precedida de infinitas torturas.

Candy resopló, pero el aliento calentó horriblemente el interior de la máscara. Lo único que el mundo sabía de Candy White, asesina de Adarlan, era que pertenecía al sexo femenino. Y Candy quería que siguiera siendo así. ¿Cómo si no iba a recorrer las amplias avenidas de Rifthold y a infiltrarse en fiestas elegantes haciéndose pasar por un miembro de la nobleza extranjera? Y si bien le habría gustado que Rolfe pudiera admirar su precioso rostro, reconocía que el disfraz le daba un aspecto imponente, sobre todo la máscara, que convertía su voz en un murmullo ronco.

–Vuelve a tu asiento –Anthony alargó la mano hacia la espada, sin recordar que no estaba allí. Los guardias de la posada les habían quitado todas las armas a la entrada. Por supuesto, no se habían dado cuenta de que Candy y Anthony constituían armas en sí mismos. Podían matar a Rolfe con las manos desnudas con tanta facilidad como si portaran espadas.

–¿Y si no qué? ¿Me obligarás tú? –Candy tiró la carta de amor al escritorio–. No sé por qué, pero tengo la sensación de que eso no causaría muy buena impresión a nuestros huéspedes.

La asesina cruzó las manos por detrás de la cabeza y miró el trozo de mar azul turquesa que asomaba entre los destartalados edificios de la bahía de la Calavera.

Anthony se levantó a medias de la silla.

–Tú vuelve a tu sitio.

Candy puso los ojos en blanco, aunque Anthony no podía verla.

–He pasado diez días en el mar. ¿Por qué iba a sentarme a descansar en una butaca incómoda habiendo otra que se adapta mucho más a mis gustos?

El chico gruñó. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, la puerta se abrió.

Anthony se quedó helado, pero Candy se limitó a inclinar la cabeza a modo de saludo cuando el capitán Rolfe, señor de los piratas, entró en el despacho.

–Me alegra comprobar que ya se sientan como en casa.

El hombre, alto y moreno, cerró la puerta. Un gesto audaz, teniendo en cuenta quién lo aguardaba en sus dependencias.

Candy se quedó donde estaba. Vaya, desde luego aquel pirata no se parecía en nada a lo que ella se esperaba. Pocas cosas sorprendían ya a Candy pero… se lo había imaginado algo más mugriento y mucho más imponente. Habiendo oído las historias que corrían por ahí de las salvajes peripecias de Rolfe, le costaba creer que aquel hombre –delgado pero no fibroso, bien vestido pero no ostentoso, que andaría por los veintitantos– fuera el legendario pirata. Tal vez él también mantuviese su identidad en secreto para protegerse de sus enemigos.

Anthony se levantó e inclinó apenas la cabeza.

–Anthony Brower –se presentó.

Rolfe tendió la mano y Candy miró la palma y los dedos tatuados que estrechaban la manaza de Anthony.

El mapa… Aquel era el mítico mapa que le habían tatuado en la mano a cambio de su alma. El mapa de los océanos del mundo; el mapa que cambiaba para señalar dónde se formaban las tormentas, dónde estaban los enemigos… y los tesoros.

–Supongo que tu no necesitas presentación.

Rolfe se giró hacia Candy.

–No –la asesina se arrellanó aún más en la silla–. Supongo que no.

Rolfe ahogó una risilla y una sonrisa torva se extendió por su rostro bronceado. Se acercó al arcón, un movimiento que proporcionó a Candy la ocasión de examinarlo mejor. Espaldas anchas, cabeza alta, cierta elegancia flemática que procedía de la seguridad de saberse el más poderoso de por allí. Tampoco llevaba espada. Otro gesto audaz. E inteligente por su parte, puesto que los asesinos podrían haberse apoderado de su arma fácilmente.

–¿Coñac? –preguntó.

–No, gracias –dijo Anthony.

Candy notó los ojos de su acompañante puestos en ella, como si le ordenara en silencio que quitara los pies del escritorio de Rolfe.

–Aunque con esa máscara puesta –murmuró Rolfe– tampoco podríais beber –se sirvió una copa y dio un buen trago–. Debéis de pasar mucho calor, con toda esa ropa.

Candy bajó los pies y pasó las manos por el borde curvado del escritorio hasta desplegar del todo los brazos.

–Estoy acostumbrada.

Rolfe volvió a beber y la miró durante un instante por encima del vaso. Tenía los ojos de un deslumbrante verde mar, tan brillantes como el agua que se extendía a pocas casas de allí. Mientras bajaba la copa, se acercó al otro lado del escritorio.

–Desconozco las costumbres del norte, pero aquí nos gusta saber con quién estamos hablando.

Candy ladeó la cabeza.

–Como bien has dicho, no necesito presentación. En cuanto al privilegio de admirar mi hermoso rostro, me temo que muy pocos hombres disfrutan de él.

Los dedos tatuados de Rolfe apretaron la copa.

–Levántense de mi sillón.

Al otro lado de la habitación, Anthony se crispó. Candy volvió a examinar el contenido del escritorio de Rolfe. Hizo chasquear la lengua con desprecio y negó con la cabeza.

–Deberías ordenar este desastre.

Advirtió que el pirata tendía la mano hacia ella y se levantó antes de que Rolfe pudiera aferrarle la lana negra de la capa. El señor de los piratas le sacaba una cabeza.

–Yo en su lugar no haría eso –ronroneó.

Rolfe la fulminó con la mirada.

–Están en mi ciudad y en mi isla –apenas los separaba una mano de distancia–. No están en posición de darme órdenes.

Anthony carraspeó, pero Candy miró a Rolfe directamente a la cara. Los ojos del pirata escudriñaron la oscuridad que se agazapaba entre la capucha de Candy; la máscara negra y lisa, las sombras que ocultaban cualquier insinuación de sus rasgos.

–Candy –advirtió Anthony, y volvió a carraspear.

–Muy bien –la asesina suspiró sonoramente y rodeó a Rolfe como si no fuera más que un mueble interpuesto en su camino. Se sentó en la silla que descansaba junto a Anthony, quien le dedicó una mirada tan incendiaria como para fundir la totalidad de los Yermos Helados.

Candy sabía que Rolfe estaba pendiente de cada uno de sus movimientos, pero se limitó a ajustarse los pliegues de la capa azul marino. Se hizo un silencio, solo roto por los chillidos de las gaviotas que planeaban sobre la ciudad y los gritos de los piratas que se llamaban a gritos por las apestosas calles.

–¿Y bien? –Rolfe apoyó los antebrazos en el escritorio.

Anthony miró a Candy. Le tocaba hablar a ella.

–Sabes muy bien por qué estamos aquí –dijo Candy–. Pero quizás todo ese coñac se te haya bebido el entendimiento. ¿Debo refrescaros la memoria?

Rolfe le indicó que continuara con un gesto de aquella mano verde, azul y negra, como un rey en su trono que se dispone a oír las quejas del populacho. Cerdo.

–Tres asesinos de nuestra cofradía han aparecido muertos en Bellhaven. El único que consiguió escapar dijo que habían sido atacados por piratas –Candy apoyó el brazo en el respaldo de la silla–. Piratas de vuestra bahía.

–¿Y cómo supo el superviviente que los piratas procedían de aquí?

Candy se encogió de hombros.

–Quizás los tatuajes los delataron.

Todos los hombres de Rolfe llevan una mano multicolor tatuada en la muñeca.

Rolfe abrió un cajón del escritorio, sacó una hoja de papel y leyó el contenido.

–En cuanto me llegaron voces de que Arobynn Hamel me culpaba de tres muertes, hice que el maestro astillero de Bellhaven me enviara estos documentos. Parece ser que el incidente tuvo lugar en los muelles, a las tres de la mañana.

Era el turno de Anthony.

–En efecto.

Rolfe dejó los papeles y alzó los ojos al techo.

–Si eran las tres de la mañana y el incidente sucedió en los muelles, que carecen de iluminación, como sin duda ya sabéis –Candy no lo sabía–, ¿cómo es posible que sus asesinos vieran los tatuajes?

Candy frunció el ceño.

–Porque sucedió hace tres semanas, en noche de luna llena.

–Ah, pero apenas estamos en primavera. Incluso allá en Bellhaven, las noches son frías. A menos que mis hombres hubieran prescindido de los abrigos, es imposible que…

–Ya basta –ordenó Candy–. Seguro que ese papel está lleno de excusas baratas –la asesina cogió la cartera que llevaba consigo y sacó dos documentos sellados–. Esto es para ti –los arrojó al escritorio–. De parte de nuestro maestro.

Los labios de Rolfe insinuaron una sonrisa, pero cogió los documentos de todos modos y examinó el sello. Los levantó para mirarlos a la luz.

–Me sorprende que estén intactos.

Una mirada maliciosa asomó a los ojos del señor de los piratas. Candy notó que Anthony se erguía satisfecho.

Con dos hábiles golpes de muñeca, Rolfe rasgó ambos sobres usando un abrecartas que, al parecer, Candy había pasado por alto. ¿Cómo era posible que no lo hubiera visto? Un error estúpido.

Se hizo el silencio mientras Rolfe leía las cartas. Entretanto, no dijo nada. Se limitó a hacer tamborilear los dedos contra la superficie de madera. Hacía un calor asfixiante, y el sudor caía a chorros por la espalda de Candy. Se suponía que debían pasar allí tres días; el tiempo suficiente para que Rolfe reuniera el dinero que les debía. Que debía de ser mucho, a juzgar por el ceño que el pirata exhibía.

Al finalizar la lectura, Rolfe lanzó un largo suspiro y agrupó los papeles.

–Las condiciones de su maestro son duras –objetó el pirata, pasando la vista de Candy a Anthony–, pero el acuerdo que propone no me parece descabellado. Quizás deberíais haber leído la carta antes de acusarnos a mí y a mis hombres. No habrá retribución por esos asesinos muertos. De cuyas muertes, tal como su amo reconoce, yo no tengo la culpa, en último término. Parece ser que Arobynn Hamel tiene sentido común.

Candy reprimió el impulso de acercarse a mirar. Si Arobynn no pedía una retribución por la muerte de aquellos asesinos, ¿qué hacían allí? Le ardía la cara de vergüenza. Había quedado como una tonta, ¿verdad? Como Anthony hiciese amago de sonreír…

Rolfe volvió a golpetear la mesa con los dedos tatuados y se pasó una mano por aquel pelo oscuro, que le llegaba a la altura de los hombros.

–En cuanto al acuerdo comercial que propone… Le pediré a mi contable que calcule las tarifas, pero tendréis que decirle a Arobynn que no espere ningún beneficio, como mínimo, hasta el segundo envío.

Puede que el tercero. Y si no le parece bien, que venga a decírmelo en persona.

¿Beneficios? ¿Envíos? Por una vez, Candy se alegró de llevar la máscara puesta. Por lo que parecía, los habían enviado a cerrar una especie de inversión. Miró de reojo a Anthony, que asintió como si supiera exactamente de qué hablaba el señor de los piratas.

–¿Y cuándo tendrá lugar el primer envío? –preguntó.

Rolfe guardó las cartas en un cajón del escritorio y lo cerró con llave.

–Los esclavos llegarán dentro de dos días, justo a tiempo para su partida. Estoy dispuesto a alquilarles mi propio barco, de modo que puedes decir a esa tripulación su tan melindrosa que son libres de regresar a Rifthold esta misma noche, si así lo desean.

Candy se lo quedó mirando. Arobynn los había enviado a recoger… ¿esclavos? ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera caído tan bajo? Y había mentido acerca de la misión. Le temblaban las aletas de la nariz.

Anthony conocía los términos del acuerdo, pero por alguna razón había olvidado mencionar el verdadero motivo de la visita… a lo largo de los diez días que había durado la travesía. En cuanto estuvieran a solas, se las pagaría. Pero de momento… Candy no podía permitir que Rolfe se percatara de su ignorancia.

–Espero que no haya incidentes –le advirtió–. A Arobynn no le complacería que las cosas se torcieran.

Rolfe rio por lo bajo.

–Tiene mi palabra de que todo se desarrollará según lo acordado. Por algo soy el señor de los piratas.

Candy se echó hacia delante y adoptó el tono tranquilo de un comerciante solo interesado por su inversión.

–¿Cuánto tiempo llevas en el negocio del tráfico de esclavos?

No podía ser mucho tiempo. Adarlan llevaba únicamente dos años capturando y vendiendo esclavos, casi todos prisioneros de guerra que osaban rebelarse contra el conquistador. Muchos procedían de Eyllwe, pero también había prisioneros de Melisande y Finnitierland, e incluso de la tribu aislada de las montañas del Colmillo Blanco. La mayoría iban a parar a Calaculla y a Endovier, los campos de trabajo más grandes y famosos del continente, a las minas de sal y de metales. Sin embargo, cada vez eran más las casas nobles de Adarlan que adquirían esclavos. Y pensar que Arobynn quería sacar tajada de un negocio tan ruin… formar parte del mercado negro… Aquello mancillaría la reputación de toda la cofradía de asesinos.

–Créanme –aseguró Rolfe cruzándose de brazos–. Tengo experiencia de sobra. En cambio, deberían inquietarse por su maestro. El tráfico de esclavos es un negocio seguro, pero puede que deba invertir más recursos de los que imagina en impedir que nuestro acuerdo llegue a los oídos equivocados.

A Candy se le revolvieron las tripas, pero fingió desinterés y repuso:

–Arobynn es un comerciante sagaz. Sacará el máximo partido a la materia prima que le proporciones, sea cual sea.

–Por su bien, espero que sea verdad. No quiero arriesgar mi nombre y mi reputación en vano.

Rolfe se levantó, y los dos asesinos hicieron lo mismo.

–Mañana les devolveré los documentos firmados. De momento… –señaló la puerta– les he preparado dos habitaciones.

–Solo necesitamos una –lo interrumpió Candy.

Rolfe enarcó las cejas con ademán insinuante.

Detrás de la máscara, Candy se ruborizó. Anthony ahogó una risa.

–Una habitación, dos camas.

Rolfe rio a su vez mientras se dirigía a grandes zancadas hacia la puerta.

–Como gusten. También tienen dos baños preparados. –Candy y Anthony lo siguieron por un pasillo angosto y oscuro–. Aunque pueden usar solo uno –añadió con un guiño.

Candy tuvo que recurrir a todo su autocontrol para no propinarle una patada en las partes bajas.

_Continuara…_


	3. Capitulo 3

(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)

LA ASESINA Y EL SEÑOR DE LOS PIRATAS.

Una micronovela de

Trono de Cristal

Capitulo 3.

Tardaron cinco minutos en inspeccionar la exigua habitación en busca de mirillas o señales de peligro, cinco minutos más en separar los cuadros de las paredes revestidas de madera, revisar los tablones del suelo, sellar la rendija entre la puerta y el piso y tapar la ventana con la vieja capa negra de Anthony.

Cuando Candy tuvo la certeza de que nadie podía verlos ni oírlos, se retiró la capucha, se desató la máscara y se volvió furiosa hacia Sam.

Este, sentado en una cama mínima, tan estrecha que más parecía un catre, le enseñó las palmas de las manos.

–Antes de que me saltes a la yugular –explicó sin alzar la voz, por si acaso–, deja que te diga que sabía tan poco como tú del verdadero motivo de esta reunión.

Ella lo fulminó, saboreando entretanto el aire fresco en la cara, sudada y pegajosa.

–¿Ah, sí? ¿De verdad?

–No eres la única que sabe improvisar –Anthony se quitó las botas y se recostó en la cama–. Ese hombre está tan enamorado de sí mismo como tú; no nos conviene que sepa que nos lleva ventaja.

Candy cerró los puños con fuerza.

–¿Y por qué nos habrá hecho venir Arobynn sin revelarnos el verdadero motivo de la visita? Regañar a Rolfe… ¡por un crimen en el que no ha tenido nada que ver! Puede que Rolfe nos haya mentido acerca del verdadero contenido de la carta –la asesina se irguió–. Es muy posible que…

–No nos ha mentido sobre el contenido de la carta, Candy –replicó Anthony–. ¿Por qué iba a molestarse?

Tiene cosas más importantes que hacer.

Ella farfulló una retahíla de palabras malsonantes mientras paseaba de un lado a otro, taconeando sobre aquellos tablones irregulares. Menudo señor de los piratas. ¿Aquella era la mejor habitación que podía ofrecerles? Ella era la asesina de Adarlan, la mano derecha de Arobynn Hamel, ¡no una ramera de tres al cuarto!

–Sea como sea, seguro que Arobynn tiene sus razones.

Anthony se tendió en el lecho y cerró los ojos.

–Esclavos –escupió ella mientras se pasaba la mano por el pelo recogido. Se le trabaron los dedos con la trenza–. ¿En qué está pensando Arobynn para implicarse en el tráfico de esclavos? Estamos por encima de esas cosas. ¡No necesitamos ese dinero!

A menos que Arobynn hubiera mentido. A menos que tanto derroche se estuviera llevando a cabo con fondos inexistentes. Candy siempre había dado por supuesto que la riqueza del rey de los asesinos no tenía fin. Arobynn había gastado la fortuna de un rey en criarla; en su guardarropa, sin ir más lejos.

Pieles, seda, joyas, la cantidad semanal que dedicaba a embellecerse… Por supuesto, siempre había dejado bien claro que era un préstamo, que se quedaría una parte de sus ganancias, pero…

Tal vez Arobynn solo pretendiera enriquecerse aún más. Si Ben hubiera estado vivo, no se lo habría permitido. Ben se habría sentido tan asqueado como ella. Asesinar a funcionarios corruptos era una cosa, pero capturar prisioneros de guerra, maltratarlos hasta que dejasen de resistirse y luego condenarlos a la esclavitud de por vida…

Anthony abrió un ojo.

–¿Te vas a bañar, o voy yo primero?

Ella le lanzó la capa. Anthony la cogió con una sola mano y la tiró al suelo. Candy dijo:

–Yo primero.

–Cómo no.

Candy lo miró con rabia, se dirigió al baño hecha una furia y cerró de un portazo.

De todos los banquetes a los que Candy había asistido en su vida, aquel, sin duda, fue el peor. No por culpa de la compañía, que ofrecía cierto interés, por mal que le supiese admitirlo; ni tampoco a causa de la comida, que tenía un aspecto delicioso y olía de maravilla, sino porque aquella maldita máscara le impedía llevarse nada a la boca.

Anthony, como era de esperar, repetía una y otra vez para humillarla aún más. Candy, sentada a la izquierda de Rolfe, albergaba en parte la esperanza de que la comida estuviera envenenada. Por desgracia, Antony solo se servía de las carnes y estofados que Rolfe probaba antes que él, de modo que las probabilidades de que su deseo se hiciera realidad eran bastante escasas.

–Señorita White –se mofó Rolfe con las cejas muy arqueadas–, debe de estar muerta de hambre. ¿O acaso mi comida no es lo bastante exquisita para su refinado paladar?

Bajo la capa, la capucha y la túnica negras, Candy no solo estaba muerta de hambre, también acalorada y cansada. Además sedienta. Todo lo cual, unido a su fuerte temperamento, constituía una combinación letal. Pero no podía dejarlo entrever.

–No tengo hambre –mintió mientras hacía girar el agua en la copa. Se deslizaba hacia los bordes tentándola con cada giro. Tuvo que dejar de hacerlo.

–Tal vez si retira la máscara la comida le resultaría más agradable –prosiguió Rolfe al mismo tiempo que tomaba un bocado de jabalí asado–. A menos que lo que se oculta tras la máscara nos quite el apetito.

Los otros cinco piratas –todos capitanes de la flota de Rolfe– se rieron por lo bajo y Candy se irguió.

–Siga hablando así –la asesina cogió la copa por el tallo– y le daré a usted motivos para llevar máscara.

Anthony le dio una patada por debajo de la mesa y Candy se la devolvió, un golpe directo a la espinilla, tan fuerte que Anthony se atragantó con el agua.

Los capitanes perdieron el buen humor pero Rolfe soltó una risilla. Candy apoyó una mano enguantada en la mesa, cuya superficie estaba surcada de quemaduras y cortes. Sin duda el mueble había soportado más de una reyerta. ¿Acaso a Rolfe no le atraía el lujo? O tal vez no disfrutara de muy buena posición, si tenía que recurrir al tráfico de esclavos. Arobynn, en cambio… Arobynn era tan rico como el propio rey de Adarlan. ¿Qué necesidad tenía de caer tan bajo?

Rolfe volvió los ojos hacia Anthony, que una vez más parecía enfurruñado.

–¿Alguna vez la has visto sin máscara?

Anthony, para sorpresa de Candy, hizo una mueca.

–Una vez –la miró con un recelo la mar de creíble–. Y fue suficiente.

Rolfe escudriñó el rostro de Anthony apenas un instante, luego dio otro bocado a la carne.

–Bueno, si no quieres enseñarme la cara, a lo mejor accede a contarme cómo llegasteis a ser la protegida de Arobynn Hamel.

–Entrenando –replicó ella con indiferencia–. No todos tenemos la suerte de llevar un mapa mágico tatuado en la mano. Algunos debemos trabajar duro para llegar a lo más alto.

Rolfe se crispó, y los capitanes dejaron de comer. El señor de los piratas se la quedó mirando tan fijamente que Candy quiso que se la tragara la tierra. A continuación dejó el tenedor sobre la mesa.

Anthony se acercó un poco más a Candy, pero solo, advirtió ella, para ver mejor a Rolfe, que mostraba las palmas sobre la mesa.

Juntas, sus manos formaban un mapa del continente; nada más.

–Este mapa lleva ocho años sin cambiar –hablaba en tono ronco. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Candy. Ocho años. Exactamente el tiempo transcurrido desde que los seres mágicos habían desaparecido–. No vayas a pensar –prosiguió Rolfe retirando las manos–, que no he tenido que abrirme paso con uñas y dientes, exactamente igual que tu.

Si tenía casi treinta años, seguramente habría cometido más asesinatos que ella. Y a juzgar por las muchas cicatrices que le surcaban las manos y la cara, sin duda se había cruzado con muchos dientes y uñas en su camino.

–Me alegra saber que somos espíritus afines –replicó Candy.

Si Rolfe estaba acostumbrado a ensuciarse las manos, entonces el tráfico de esclavos no lo acobardaba. Ahora bien, él era un pirata zarrapastroso. Ellos eran los asesinos de Arobynn Hamel; educados, ricos, refinados. No se rebajaban a traficar con esclavos.

Rofe le dedicó una sonrisa torva.

–¿Tienes mal carácter por naturaleza o te comportas así porque te asusta relacionarte con los demás?

–Soy la asesina más peligrosa del mundo –Candy levantó la barbilla–. No temo a nadie.

–¿De verdad? –se extrañó Rolfe–. Porque yo soy el pirata más peligroso del mundo y temo a más de uno. Gracias a eso sigo vivo después de tanto tiempo.

Candy no se dignó responder. Traficante bastardo. Él meneó la cabeza de lado a lado, sonriendo del mismo modo que sonreía Candy cuando quería sacar a Anthony de sus casillas.

–Me sorprende que Arobynn no te haya enseñado a mantener a raya vuestra arrogancia –opinó Rolfe–. Tu compañero sí que sabe cuándo debe mantener la boca cerrada.

Anthony tosió y se echó hacia delante.

–¿Y cómo llegaste tu a ser el señor de los piratas?

Rolfe pasó un dedo por una muesca de la mesa.

–Maté a todos los piratas que me superaban –los otros tres capitanes, todos mayores, más curtidos y mucho menos atractivos que él, resoplaron, pero no lo negaron–. A todo aquel tan arrogante como para pensar que un joven con una tripulación desigual y un solo barco a su mando no suponía ninguna amenaza. Pero todos cayeron, uno a uno. Cuando te labras así tu reputación, la gente tiende a respetarte –Rolfe miró a Candy y a Anthony alternativamente–. ¿Queres un consejo? –le preguntó a la asesina.

–No.

–Yo vigilaría a Anthony. Tal vez seas mejor, White, pero siempre hay alguien esperando a que cometas un descuido.

Anthony, el muy bastardo traidor, no ocultó una sonrisilla de suficiencia. Los otros piratas rieron por lo bajo.

Candy fulminó a Rolfe con la mirada. Se le retorcían las tripas de hambre. Comería más tarde; escamotearía algo de las cocinas de la taberna.

–¿Quieres tu un consejo?

Él agitó una mano invitándola a proceder.

–Metete en tus asuntos.

Rolfe la obsequió con una sonrisa lánguida.

–No me fío de Rolfe –musitó Anthony más tarde, en la oscuridad de la habitación. Candy, encargada de la primera guardia, miró enfurruñada a su compañero, que yacía en la cama.

–No me extraña –gruñó, disfrutando del aire que le refrescaba la cara–. Te ha dicho que me asesines.

Anthony rió entre dientes.

–Un sabio consejo.

Ella se arremangó las mangas de la túnica. Aun por la noche, aquel maldito lugar era un horno.

–¿Ah, sí? Pues también sería sabio por tu parte no dormir, no vaya a ser que no despiertes más.

El colchón de Anthony chirrió cuando se dio la vuelta.

–Venga… ¿Es que no sabes aceptar una broma?

–¿En lo que concierne a mi vida? No.

Anthony resopló.

–Créeme, si no te llevara sana y salva a casa, Arobynn me desollaría vivo. Literalmente. Si alguna vez te mato, Candy, me aseguraré antes de que nadie me pueda encontrar.

Candy frunció el ceño.

–Te lo agradezco.

Se abanicó con la mano el rostro sudoroso. Habría vendido su alma al diablo por un soplo de aire fresco, pero no podían abrir la ventana o no tardaría en aparecer algún par de ojos deseoso de averiguar qué aspecto tenía. Claro que, bien pensado, le habría encantado ver la cara que se le quedaba a Rolfe al ver su rostro. Seguramente ya había deducido que era joven, pero saber que estaba tratando con una muchacha de dieciséis años sería un golpe del que su orgullo jamás se recuperaría. Solo pasarían allí tres noches; ambos podían prescindir de algunas horas de sueño si de ese modo protegían el secreto de la identidad de Candy… y preservaban las vidas de ambos.

–¿Candy? –le preguntó Anthony en la oscuridad–. ¿Puedo dormirme sin miedo a no despertar mañana?

Ella parpadeó y luego rio por lo bajo. Como mínimo Anthony se tomaba en serio sus amenazas. Ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo de Rolfe.

–No –replicó–. Esta noche no.

–Alguna otra pues –musitó él.

Al cabo de pocos minutos, se quedó dormido.

Candy apoyó la cabeza contra el revestimiento de la pared y se quedó escuchando el susurro de la respiración de Anthony mientras las horas nocturnas se alargaban hacia el amanecer.

_Continuara…_

_Pamela Bronw, me encanta tu imagen…._

_Saludos!_


	4. Chapter 4

(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)

LA ASESINA Y EL SEÑOR DE LOS PIRATAS.

Una micronovela de

Trono de Cristal

Capitulo 4.

Candy no durmió en toda la noche, ni siquiera cuando Anthony la relevó. A lo largo de toda la guardia nocturna, un pensamiento la había estado torturando.

Los esclavos.

A lo mejor, si Arobynn hubiera enviado a otras personas –y ella se hubiera enterado más tarde de los negocios que Arobynn se traía entre manos, cuando hubiera tenido otras cosas en las que pensar– no le habría importado. Sin embargo, enviarla a ella a buscar un cargamento de esclavos... personas que no habían hecho nada malo salvo luchar por su libertad y la seguridad de sus familias…

¿Cómo podía esperar el rey de los asesinos que fuera Candy quien los transportara? Si Ben hubiera estado vivo, habría contado con un aliado. Ben, a pesar de su profesión, era la persona más compasiva que había conocido en su vida. Su muerte dejaba un vacío que Candy jamás podría llenar.

Sudaba tanto que acabó por dejar las sábanas empapadas. Y durmió tan poco que cuando amaneció se sentía como si una manada de caballos salvajes la hubiera arrastrado por los pastos de Eyllwe.

Por fin, Anthony la despabiló, azuzándola de mala manera con el pomo de la espada. La miró un momento y le dijo:

–Tienes un aspecto horrible.

Comprendiendo que aquella iba a ser la tónica del día, Candy se levantó de la cama y cerró la puerta del baño de un portazo.

Cuando salió poco después, lo más aseada que pudo teniendo en cuenta que solo contaba con una jofaina y sus propias manos, comprendió una cosa con absoluta claridad.

Jamás, ni en su peor pesadilla, iba a transportar a aquellos esclavos a Rifthold. Rolfe se los podía quedar, por lo que a Candy concernía, pero no sería ella quien los llevase a la capital.

Tenía dos días para discurrir el modo de arruinar los planes de Arobynn y el señor de los piratas.

Y salir viva del intento.

Se ciñó la túnica a los hombros, lamentando en silencio que las varas de tela ocultaran gran parte de su preciosa túnica negra; en particular el hermoso bordado dorado. Bueno, como mínimo la capa también era exquisita. Aunque estuviese algo rozada por culpa del largo viaje.

–¿Adónde vas? –le preguntó Anthony. Se levantó de la cama, donde estaba tumbado limpiándose las uñas con la punta de la daga.

No podía contar con que Anthony la ayudase. Tendría que encontrar el modo de arruinar aquel negocio ella sola.

–Quiero hacerle algunas preguntas a Rolfe. A solas –se ató la máscara y se dirigió a la puerta a grandes zancadas–. Y espero tener el desayuno preparado cuando vuelva.

Anthony se quedó de una pieza, con los labios apretados.

–¿Qué?

Candy señaló al pasillo, en dirección a la cocina.

–Desayuno –dijo despacio–. Tengo hambre.

Anthony abrió la boca y Candy aguardó su réplica, pero se quedó con las ganas. El asesino hizo una gran reverencia.

–Tus deseos son órdenes para mí –asintió.

Intercambiaron gestos particularmente vulgares mientras Candy salía al pasillo.

Esquivando charcos de mugre, vómito y los dioses sabían qué, Candy tenía algunos problemas para mantener el largo paso de Rolfe. Las nubes anunciaban lluvia, y muchas de las personas con las que se cruzaban por la calle –piratas andrajosos que se tambaleaban, prostitutas que avanzaban a trompicones después de una larga noche, huérfanos descalzos que corrían como locos– se disponían a buscar refugio en los destartalados edificios.

La bahía de la Calavera no era una ciudad famosa por su belleza, y muchas de las casas, destartaladas y medio hundidas, parecían hechas de poco más que madera y clavos. Además de ser famosa por la escoria que la habitaba, la ciudad era conocida sobre todo por el Rompe-navíos, una cadena gigante que cruzaba en línea recta aquella bahía en forma de herradura.

Llevaba siglos allí, y era tan gruesa que, como su nombre indicaba, podía partir en dos el mástil de cualquier barco que chocase contra ella. Aunque estaba pensada sobre todo para disuadir a los atacantes, también evitaba que los barcos se escabullesen sin ser vistos. Y dado que el resto de las costas de la isla eran altos acantilados, no había muchos otros sitios donde los barcos pudiesen atracar con seguridad, de tal modo que cualquier nave que quisiese entrar o salir de la bahía debía aguardar a que la cadena fuera arriada por debajo de la superficie del agua… y estar dispuesta a pagar un sustancioso impuesto.

–Tenéis tres calles para preguntar –la informó Rolfe–. Será mejor que llevéis la cuenta.

¿Acaso el capitán pirata se apresuraba adrede para fastidiarla? Manteniendo a raya su mal genio, Candy se concentró en las exuberantes y escarpadas montañas que rodeaban la ciudad, en la rutilante curva de la bahía, en el leve dulzor del aire. Cuando había ido a buscarlo, Rolfe estaba a punto de abandonar la taberna para dirigirse a una reunión, y había aceptado responder a las preguntas de Candy mientras caminaban.

–Cuando lleguen los esclavos –preguntó Candy, intentando aparentar la mínima incomodidad posible–, ¿podré examinarlos o debo confiar en que nos proporcionaras material de primera?

El pirata encajó la impertinencia con un ademán de incredulidad, y Candy saltó sobre las piernas extendidas de un borracho dormido –o muerto– que le dificultaba el paso.

–Llegarán mañana por la tarde. Tenía pensado inspeccionarlos yo mismo, pero si tanto te preocupa la calidad de la mercancía, dejaré que me acompañes. Consideradlo un privilegio.

Candy resopló.

–¿Adónde? ¿A su barco?

Sería mejor que se hiciera una idea de cómo funcionaba el asunto antes de trazar un plan. Era posible que el propio procedimiento le diese alguna idea de cómo sabotear el trato sin arriesgarse más de lo imprescindible.

–He transformado un gran establo en una especie de barracón. Normalmente examino a los esclavos allí, pero puesto que está al otro lado de la ciudad y que zarpáis a la mañana siguiente, examinaré los vuestros en el mismo barco.

Candy hizo chasquear la lengua con tanta fuerza que el otro la oyó.

–¿Y cuánto tiempo nos llevará eso?

Rolfe enarcó una ceja.

–¿Tienes mejores cosas que hacer?

–Contesta a mi pregunta.

Un trueno retumbó a lo lejos.

Llegaron a los muelles, que eran con mucho el lugar más imponente de la ciudad. Barcos de todas las formas y tamaños se mecían junto a los desembarcaderos de madera, y los piratas correteaban de un lado a otro, amarrando las naves lo mejor posible antes de que estallara la tormenta. Brilló un relámpago en el horizonte, justo encima de la atalaya solitaria que se erguía a la entrada norte de la bahía; la torre desde la cual se izaba y arriaba el Rompe-navíos. A la luz del fogonazo, Candy había visto también dos catapultas instaladas en lo alto de la atalaya. Si el Rompe-navíos no destruía un barco, aquellas catapultas se encargaban de rematar la faena.

–No se preocupe, señorita White –dijo Rolfe, que avanzaba a grandes zancadas junto a las diversas tabernas y posadas que se alineaban en los muelles. Faltaban dos calles para llegar–. No pierda el tiempo. Aunque tardaremos un buen rato en examinar a cien esclavos.

¡Cien esclavos en un barco! ¿Dónde los iban a meter a todos?

–Siempre y cuando no intente engañarme –replicó ella–, consideraré el tiempo bien empleado.

–Para que no tenga motivos de queja (aunque estoy seguro de que hará lo posible por encontrarlos), esta misma noche me propongo inspeccionar otro cargamento de esclavos en el almacén. ¿Por qué no me acompaña? De ese modo, mañana tendrá algo con lo que comparar.

A Candy le pareció una idea excelente. De ese modo, tal vez pudiese alegar que los esclavos no estaban a la altura del primer cargamento y negarse a hacer negocios con él. Y luego marcharse, sin que nadie saliese perjudicado. Tendría que enfrentarse a Anthony –y luego a Arobynn–, pero… ya pensaría en ello más tarde.

Se encogió de hombros y agitó la mano con desdén.

–Muy bien. Envía a alguien a buscarme cuando llegue el momento –la humedad era tan intensa que Candy se sentía como si estuviera nadando en el aire–. Y una vez haya concluido la inspección de los esclavos de Arobynn… –cuanta más información pudiese reunir, más posibilidades tendría después de utilizarla contra Rolfe–. ¿Seré yo la encargada de vigilarlos en el barco o tus hombres los vigilarán por mí? Tus piratas podrían pensar que los esclavos son para aquel que los encuentre.

Rolfe apretó la empuñadura de su espada, que destelló a la luz mortecina. Candy admiró el elegante puño, que representaba la cabeza de un dragón de mar.

–Si doy órdenes de que nadie los toque, nadie los tocará –declaró Rolfe entre dientes. Era un placer verlo enojado para variar–. Sin embargo, apostaré unos cuantos hombres en el barco, si eso te ayuda a dormir mejor. No me gustaría que Arobynn pensara que no me tomo en serio sus inversiones.

Se aproximaban a una taberna pintada de azul, a cuya puerta haraganeaban varios hombres ataviados con túnicas oscuras. Al ver aproximarse al señor de los piratas, se irguieron y lo saludaron. ¿Sería su guardia personal? ¿Y por qué nadie lo escoltaba por las calles?

–Me parece bien –aceptó ella con sequedad–. No quiero pasar aquí más tiempo del necesario.

–Estoy seguro de que esta ansiosa por regresar con sus clientes de Rifthold –Rolfe se detuvo delante de la desvaída puerta. Sobre la misma, colgada sobre unos goznes que chirriaban al viento de la tormenta, colgaba un cartel que rezaba: EL DRAGÓN MARINO. Así se llamaba también el afamado barco del pirata, que estaba amarrado a poca distancia y que tampoco era gran cosa. Quizás aquella taberna fuese el cuartel general del señor de los piratas. Y dado que obligaba a Candy y a Anthony a alojarse a cierta distancia de allí, cabía suponer que el pirata se fiaba de ellos tan poco como los asesinos confiaban en él.

–Más bien estoy ansiosa por volver a la civilización –replicó Candy con dulzura. Rolfe soltó un gruñido y cruzó el umbral de la taberna. En el interior, todo eran sombras y murmullos, además de un fuerte tufo a cerveza rancia. Aparte de eso, Candy no pudo ver nada.

–Algún día –dijo Rolfe en voz muy baja–, alguien te hará tragar toda esa arrogancia –un rayo lejano arrancó un fulgor a sus ojos–. Solo espero estar allí para verlo.

Dicho eso, le cerró a Candy la puerta de la taberna en las narices.

Candy sonrió, y su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más cuando los goterones de lluvia salpicaron el suelo color óxido, refrescando el bochorno al instante.

La conversación había ido de maravilla.

–¿Está envenenada? –preguntó Candy a Anthony mientras se dejaba caer en la cama.

Un trueno sacudió la taberna hasta los cimientos. La taza de té tintineó contra el plato. Mientras se echaba la capucha hacia atrás y se quitaba la máscara, Candy aspiró el aroma a pan recién horneado, salchichas y gachas.

–¿Quién te preocupa exactamente, ellos o yo?

Anthony estaba sentado en el suelo, con la espalda contra la cama.

Solo para pincharlo, Candy husmeó la comida.

–¿Es… belladona ese olor que detecto?

Anthony la miró con indiferencia, y Candy sonrió mientras daba un bocado al pan. Guardaron silencio durante unos minutos. Solo se oía el roce de los cubiertos contra los platos mellados, el golpeteo de la lluvia en el tejado y el rumor ocasional de un trueno a lo lejos.

–¿Y bien? –preguntó Anthony por fin mientras Candy se tomaba el té–. ¿Me vas a contar lo que estás tramando o debo advertirle a Rolfe que se prepare para lo peor?

La asesina sorbió el té con delicadeza.

–No tengo la menor idea de a qué te refieres, Anthony Brower.

–¿Qué tipo de preguntas le has hecho?

Candy dejó la taza en el plato. La lluvia que azotaba las contraventanas ahogó el tintineo.

–Preguntas muy educadas.

–¿Ah, sí? No sabía que conocieras el significado de la palabra «educado».

–Puedo ser muy educada cuando me lo propongo.

–Cuando te interesa, querrás decir. ¿Qué te interesa exactamente de Rolfe?

La asesina se quedó mirando a su compañero. No parecía que Anthony albergara escrúpulos morales en relación al tráfico de esclavos. Aunque no confiaba en Rolfe, no le preocupaba que doscientas personas inocentes estuvieran a punto de ser vendidas como ganado.

–Quería saber más del mapa que lleva tatuado en las manos.

–¡Maldita sea, Candy! –Anthony estampó el puño contra el suelo de madera–.¡Dime la verdad!

–¿Por qué? –preguntó ella con un mohín–. Además, ¿cómo sabes que no estoy diciendo la verdad?

Anthony se levantó y empezó a pasear de un lado a otro por el cuartucho. Se desabrochó el botón superior de la túnica y se dejó la piel del pecho al descubierto. El gesto comportaba una extraña intimidad y Candy apartó la mirada a toda prisa.

–Nos hemos criado juntos –Anthony se detuvo a los pies de la cama de la asesina–. ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta cuando tramas algo? ¿Qué quieres de Rolfe?

Si Candy se lo contaba, él haría cuanto estuviera en su mano por impedirle que arruinara el trato. Y con un enemigo tenía bastante. Mientras no tuviera un plan, debía mantenerlo al margen. Además, si las cosas salían mal, era muy posible que Rolfe asesinara a Anthony por haber participado. O sencillamente por ser su compañero.

–A lo mejor no me puedo resistir a sus encantos –dijo.

Anthony se quedó de una pieza.

–Te lleva veinte años.

–¿Y qué?

Anthony no pensaría que hablaba en serio, ¿verdad?

El asesino lanzó a Candy una mirada tan incendiaria que podría haberla reducido a cenizas allí mismo. Luego se acercó a la ventana y arrancó la capa que la cubría.

–¿Qué haces?

Anthony abrió de par en par las contraventanas a un cielo henchido de lluvia y relámpagos.

–Me estoy asfixiando. Y si tanto te interesa Rolfe, en un momento u otro tendrá que averiguar el aspecto que tienes, ¿no? ¿Por qué pasar tanto calor?

–Cierra la ventana.

Anthony se cruzó de brazos.

–Ciérrala –le gritó Candy.

Al ver que el chico no hacía ademán de obedecer, Candy se puso en pie volcando la bandeja en la alfombra y lo empujó con tanta fuerza que Anthony dio un paso hacia atrás. Con la cabeza gacha, la asesina cerró las dos hojas y luego tapó el cristal con su propia capa.

–Idiota –susurró–. ¿A qué ha venido eso?

Anthony se le acercó tanto que Candy notó su aliento cálido en el rostro.

–Estoy harto de todo el melodrama que se organiza cada vez que te pones esa estúpida máscara. Y aún estoy más harto de que me mangonees.

De modo que ese era el problema.

–Pues ve acostumbrándote.

Candy se giró para volver a la cama pero Anthony la cogió de la muñeca.

–Sea lo que sea lo que estás maquinando, sea cual sea el embrollo al que estás a punto de arrastrarme, recuerda que aún no eres la jefa de la cofradía de los asesinos. Todavía debes responder ante Arobynn.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y se zafó de su mano.

–Vuelve a tocarme –lo amenazó mientras se dirigía a la cama, cogiendo el tenedor caído al pasar– y te arranco esa mano.

Después de eso, Anthony no volvió a hablarle.

_Continuara…_


	5. Chapter 5

(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)

LA ASESINA Y EL SEÑOR DE LOS PIRATAS.

Una micronovela de

Trono de Cristal

Capitulo 5.

La cena transcurrió en silencio. Rolfe apareció a las ocho de la noche para llevarlos al barracón. Anthony ni siquiera preguntó adónde iban. Se limitó a acompañarlos, como si lo supiera perfectamente.

El barracón era un enorme almacén de madera. Aun a buena distancia, el lugar desprendía algo siniestro; el instinto le gritaba a Candy que no entrara allí. El fuerte hedor de los cuerpos no la alcanzó hasta que estuvo dentro. Parpadeando para proteger los ojos del brillo de las antorchas y de las lámparas de aceite, Candy tardó unos instantes en distinguir lo que tenía delante.

Rolfe, que avanzaba decidido por delante de ellos, no titubeó mientras pasaba ante celdas y más celdas repletas de esclavos. En cambio, se dirigió hacia un gran espacio abierto al fondo del almacén, donde un hombre de Eyllwe de piel aceitunada permanecía en pie entre cuatro piratas.

Junto a Candy, Anthony ahogó un grito y palideció. Por si el olor no bastara, las personas que se apiñaban en el interior de las celadas cogidas a los barrotes, encogidas contra los muros o aferrando a sus hijos –niños– rompían el corazón.

Aparte de algún sollozo ahogado, los esclavos –una mezcla de prisioneros de tierras diversas– guardaban silencio. Algunos ojos se abrieron como platos al verla. Candy había olvidado el aspecto que ofrecía: sin rostro, con la capa ondeando tras ella, caminando a grandes zancadas como la muerte en persona. Algunos esclavos dibujaron incluso signos invisibles en el aire, como para protegerse de aquel diablo con el que la hubieran confundido.

La asesina se fijó en los cerrojos de las celdas y contó la cantidad de personas que se apiñaba en cada una. Parecían proceder de todos los reinos del continente. Distinguió incluso el pelo anaranjado y los ojos grises de los hombres de las montañas; tipos de aspecto feroz que observaban con atención los movimientos de Candy. Y mujeres, algunas no mucho mayores que ella. ¿Eran rebeldes también o solo las habían sorprendido en el lugar equivocado en el momento inapropiado?

El corazón de Candy se aceleró. A pesar de los años transcurridos, la gente seguía desafiando al imperio de Adarlan. Sin embargo, ¿qué derecho tenía Adarlan –o Rolfe o cualquiera– a tratarlos así?

Conquistar sus tierras no bastaba; no, Adarlan tenía que destrozarlos.

Por lo que ella sabía, Eyllwe se había llevado la peor parte. Aunque su rey había cedido el poder al soberano de Adarlan, los soldados de Eyllwe aún luchaban en grupos de rebeldes que mermaban las fuerzas del imperio. Por desgracia, las tierras de Eyllwe eran demasiado preciosas como para que Adarlan renunciase a ellas. Aquel reino se jactaba de poseer las dos ciudades más prósperas del continente; su territorio –rico en cultivos, ríos y bosques– era una arteria crucial en las rutas de comercio. Ahora, por lo que parecía, Adarlan había decidido sacar partido también a sus gentes.

Los hombres que rodeaban al prisionero de Eyllwe se separaron cuando Rolfe se aproximó y lo saludaron con una inclinación de cabeza. Candy reconoció a dos de ellos de la cena de la noche anterior; el capitán Fairview, bajo y calvo, y el capitán Blackgold, tuerto y grandullón. Candy y Anthony se detuvieron junto a Rolfe.

El hombre de Eyllwe estaba desnudo, un cuerpo musculoso magullado y ensangrentado.

–Este se ha resistido un poco –explicó el capitán Fairview.

Aunque el sudor le brillaba en la piel, el esclavo mantenía la barbilla alta, los ojos fijos en algún recuerdo lejano. Debía de tener unos veinte años. ¿Tendría familia?

–Lo hemos encadenado. Pagarán un buen precio por él –prosiguió Fairview a la vez que se secaba la cara en el hombro de la túnica escarlata. El bordado dorado se había deshilachado y la tela, de un color vivo en su día, estaba manchada y desvaída–. Yo lo enviaría al mercado de Bellhaven. Acuden muchos hombres ricos allí en busca de manos fuertes para trabajar en la construcción. Y también mujeres que desean algo totalmente distinto.

Guiñó un ojo en dirección a Candy.

Una rabia incontenible invadió a la asesina, tan repentina que la dejó sin aliento. No se dio cuenta de que había cogido la espada hasta que Anthony entrelazó los dedos con los suyos. Fue un ademán casual, y cualquier observador externo lo habría tomado por un gesto de afecto. Sin embargo, Anthony apretó los dedos de la asesina con fuerza. Se había dado cuenta de lo que Candy estaba a punto de hacer.

–¿Cuántos de esos esclavos serán útiles en la práctica? –preguntó Anthony al tiempo que liberaba los dedos enguantados de su compañera–. Los nuestros irán todos a Rifthold pero, ¿este lote lo vas a dividir?

Rolfe respondió:

–¿Creéis que su amo es el primer rufián con el que hago negocios? Las condiciones son distintas en las diversas ciudades. Mis socios de Bellhaven me dicen lo que buscan los ricos, y yo se lo proporciono. Si no sé dónde vender algún esclavo, lo envío a Calaculla. Si a su amo le sobrara algo, enviarlos a Endovier sería una buena opción. Adarlan suele apretar el puño cuando compra esclavos para las minas de sal, pero mejor eso que nada.

De modo que Adarlan no solo arrancaba prisioneros del campo de batalla y de sus hogares; también compraba esclavos para las minas de sal de Endovier.

–¿Y los niños? –preguntó Candy en un tono tan indiferente como le fue posible–. ¿Adónde van a parar?

Los ojos de Rolfe se ensombrecieron un poco ante aquella pregunta, y dejaron entrever tanto sentimiento de culpa que Candy se preguntó si no se habría rebajado al tráfico de esclavos como último recurso.

–Procuramos no separar a los niños de sus madres –repuso con voz queda–, pero no podemos controlar lo que hacen en las subastas.

Candy se mordió la lengua para no replicar y dijo:

–Ya veo. ¿Son difíciles de vender? ¿Cuántos niños calculas que habrá en nuestra remesa?

–Tenemos unos diez aquí –contestó Rolfe–. Su remesa incluirá más o menos los mismos. Y no son difíciles de vender, si sabes dónde hacerlo.

–¿Dónde? –preguntó Anthony.

–Algunas casas acomodadas buscan niños para las cocinas o los establos –aunque no le tembló la voz, Rolfe miraba el suelo–. A veces, las señoras de los burdeles asoman la cabeza por las subastas también.

Anthony se puso blanco de rabia. Si había algo que lo sacaba de sus casillas, un tema que –Candy lo sabía– le hacía hervir la sangre, era aquel.

Su madre había sido vendida a un burdel a la edad de ocho años y a lo largo de sus escasos veintiocho años de vida había pasado de ser una huérfana en las calles de Rifthold a convertirse en una de las cortesanas más solicitadas de la ciudad. Anthony solo tenía seis cuando su madre había muerto; asesinada por un cliente celoso. Y si bien la mujer había acabado por reunir algo de dinero con el paso de los años, no le había bastado para abandonar el burdel; ni para asegurar el futuro de Anthony. No obstante, había sido una de las favoritas de Arobynn, y cuando el rey de los asesinos se enteró de que la madre de Anthony quería que entrenara a su hijo, había aceptado.

–Lo tendremos en cuenta –apuntó Anthony en tono brusco.

A Candy no le bastaba con arruinar aquel negocio. No, ni de lejos. No si había tantas personas allí prisioneras. La sangre le hervía en las venas. La muerte, como mínimo, era rápida. Sobre todo cuando alguien como ella se encargaba de administrarla. La esclavitud, en cambio, condenaba a una persona a un sufrimiento sin fin.

–Muy bien –dijo Candy alzando la barbilla. Tenía que salir de allí; y sacar a Anthony antes de que él también estallara. Un brillo mortal asomó a los ojos de la asesina–. Estoy deseando ver nuestra remesa. – inclinó la cabeza hacia las celdas–. ¿Para cuándo está prevista la partida de estos esclavos?

Una pregunta peligrosa y estúpida.

Rolfe miró al capitán Fariview, que se rascó la mugrienta cabeza.

–¿Estos? Los dividiremos y los cargaremos en un barco mañana, seguramente. Apuesto a que zarpan al mismo tiempo que los vuestros. Aún tenemos que reclutar tripulación.

Rolfe y él empezaron a discutir posibles candidatos y Candy aprovechó la ocasión para marcharse.

Lanzando una última mirada al esclavo Eyllwe, Candy salió a toda prisa de aquel almacén que hedía a miedo y a muerte.

–¡Candy, espera! –gritó Anthony, jadeando mientras intentaba alcanzarla.

Candy no podía esperar. Había echado a andar y ya no se había detenido. Al llegar a la playa vacía que se extendía lejos de las luces de la bahía, siguió caminando hasta llegar al agua.

No muy lejos de allí, la atalaya se erguía como un centinela solitario. El Rompe-navíos pendía a lo largo de la bahía como medida de seguridad durante la noche. La luna llena iluminaba aquella arena fina como polvo y convertía la superficie del mar en un espejo de plata.

Candy se quitó la máscara de la cara y la tiró tras ella. Luego se arrancó la capa, las botas y la túnica. La brisa húmeda le besó la piel desnuda y agitó su delicada enagua.

–¡Candy!

Unas olas cálidas como un baño caliente rozaron los tobillos de Candy mientras la asesina se internaba en el agua chapoteando. Antes de que se hundiera hasta las pantorrillas, Anthony la cogió del brazo.

–¿Qué estás haciendo? –le preguntó. Candy intentó zafarse, pero Anthony la aferró con fuerza.

Con un movimiento rápido, Candy se giró sobre sí misma para golpearlo con el otro brazo, pero Anthony conocía el movimiento –lo había practicado con ella cientos y cientos de veces– y le cogió la otra mano.

–Basta –pidió Anthony.

Candy recurrió al pie para golpearlo por detrás de la rodilla y derribarlo. Anthony no la liberó, y ambos cayeron al suelo entre salpicaduras de agua y arena.

La asesina cayó encima del chico, pero él no perdió un instante; para evitar que le propinara un codazo en la cara, la hizo girar estampándola en el suelo. Candy se quedó sin aire. Anthony se dispuso a agarrarla pero la asesina se puso en pie a toda prisa y propinó una patada a Anthony en todo el estómago. Maldiciendo, Anthony cayó de rodillas. La espuma saltó a su alrededor, una lluvia de plata.

Candy se acuclilló de un salto. La arena susurró bajo sus pies cuando se dispuso a atacar. Pero Anthony, que estaba esperando, la esquivó justo a tiempo y la cogió por los hombros para derribarla.

Candy supo que había perdido antes incluso de que el asesino acabara de empujarla contra la arena. Él le ciñó las muñecas y le clavó las rodillas en los muslos para evitar que Candy cogiera impulso.

–¡Basta!

Anthony le clavó los dedos con fuerza en las muñecas. Una ola solitaria los lamió y los empapó. Ella se retorció, curvó los dedos para arañarlo, pero no pudo alcanzar las manos del chico. La arena se desplazó lo suficiente como para que ella encontrara una superficie firme en la que apoyarse para poder tirar de él. Pero Anthony la conocía bien; conocía los movimientos que hacía, los trucos a los que solía recurrir.

–Basta –dijo él sin resuello–. Por favor.

A la luz de la luna, los hermosos rasgos de Anthony estaban crispados, los ojos abiertos de par en par.

–Por favor –repitió con voz ronca.

El pesar –la derrota– que irradiaba su voz la hizo detenerse. Un jirón de nube pasó por delante de la luna, que iluminaba los pómulos de Anthony, la curva de sus labios; aquella singular belleza que había otorgado a su madre tanta popularidad. Muy por encima de la cabeza del asesino, las estrellas parpadeaban débilmente, casi invisibles al fulgor de la luna.

–No te soltaré hasta que prometas que dejarás de atacarme –dijo Anthony. Su rostro estaba a pocos centímetros del de Candy y la asesina notó en la cara el soplo de cada una de sus palabras.

Candy suspiró entrecortadamente; una vez, luego otra. No tenía motivos para hostigar a Anthony. No si le había impedido que atacara a aquel pirata en el almacén. No si se había irritado tanto al descubrir niños entre los esclavos. Le temblaron las piernas de dolor.

–Lo prometo –musitó.

–Júralo.

–Lo juro por mi vida.

Anthony la observó durante un segundo y luego la liberó despacio. Candy aguardó hasta que él estuvo de pie y entonces se levantó. Ambos estaban empapados y cubiertos de arena. La asesina imaginó que tan mojada y despeinada debía de parecer una lunática peligrosa.

–Bueno –empezó a decir él mientras se quitaba las botas y las tiraba hacia atrás, a la arena–. ¿Te vas a explicar?

Anthony se arremangó los pantalones hasta las rodillas y se internó unos cuantos pasos en el agua.

Candy echó a andar con él. Las olas le bañaban los pies.

–Yo solo… –quiso explicarse, pero hizo un gesto de impotencia con el brazo y sacudió la cabeza con fuerza.

–¿Tú qué?

El rumor de las olas casi ahogó la pregunta de Anthony.

Candy se volvió a mirarlo.

–¿Cómo soportas mirar a esa gente y no hacer nada?

–¿A los esclavos?

Candy siguió caminando.

–Me pone mala. Me pone… me pone tan furiosa que podría…

No pudo acabar la frase.

–¿Podrías qué? –la asesina oyó un chapoteo. Al mirar por encima del hombro, vio que Anthony se acercaba. Se cruzó de brazos, dispuesta a discutir–. ¿Hacer algo tan idiota como atacar a los hombres de Rolfe en su propio almacén?

Ahora o nunca. Candy no había querido involucrarlo pero… ahora que había cambiado de planes, necesitaba su ayuda.

–Algo tan idiota como liberar a los esclavos –declaró.

Anthony se quedó tan inmóvil como una estatua.

–Sabía que tramabas algo; pero liberarlos…

–Lo voy a hacer, con tu ayuda o sin ella.

Al principio, se había propuesto arruinar el trato, pero nada más entrar en el almacén había comprendido que no podía dejarlos allí.

–Rolfe te matará –afirmó Anthony–. Y si no lo hace Rolfe, lo hará Arobynn.

–Tengo que intentarlo –insistió ella.

–¿Por qué? – Anthony se acercó tanto que Candy tuvo que echar la cabeza hacia atrás para verle la cara–. Somos asesinos. Matamos gente. Destruimos vidas a diario.

–Podemos elegir –dijo ella entre dientes–. Quizás cuando éramos niños no. Entonces las opciones eran Arobynn o la muerte. Pero ahora… Ahora tú y yo tenemos la posibilidad de decidir lo que hacemos. Esos esclavos fueron apresados. Luchaban por su libertad, quizás sencillamente vivían cerca del campo de batalla o algunos mercenarios pasaron por su ciudad y se los llevaron. Son personas inocentes.

–¿Y nosotros no lo éramos?

Algo helado atravesó el corazón de Candy cuando un recuerdo asomó a su memoria.

–Asesinamos a funcionarios corruptos y a esposas adúlteras; lo hacemos de forma rápida y limpia. Ellos destrozan familias enteras. Cada una de esas personas tenía una vida.

Los ojos de Anthony ardieron.

–Entiendo lo que dices. Y todo este asunto no me gusta lo más mínimo. No solo el tráfico de esclavos; tampoco el hecho de que Arobynn quiera implicarse. Pero solo somos dos personas… rodeadas de piratas.

Candy esbozó una sonrisa torva.

–Por eso es una suerte que seamos los mejores. Y –añadió– es una suerte que le haya formulado a Rolfe tantas preguntas sobre lo que planea hacer a lo largo de los dos próximos días.

Anthony parpadeó.

–Te das cuenta de que es lo más temerario que has hecho en tu vida, ¿verdad?

–Tal vez sea temerario, pero también es lo más importante.

Anthony se la quedó mirando tanto rato que a Candy le ardieron las mejillas, como si el asesino pudiera ver su fuero interno, como si lo supiera todo de ella. El corazón se le aceleró cuando comprendió que no le desagradaba lo que veía.

–Supongo que si vamos a morir, más vale que sea por una causa noble –accedió.

Candy resopló, usando el gesto como excusa para apartarse de él.

–No vamos a morir. No si seguimos mi plan.

Anthony gimió.

–¿Ya tienes un plan?

Ella le sonrió y luego se lo contó todo. Cuando hubo terminado, Anthony se rascó la cabeza.

–Bueno –reconoció sentándose en la arena–. Supongo que podría funcionar. Habrá que programarlo muy bien, pero…

–Pero podría funcionar.

Candy se sentó junto a Anthony.

–Cuando Arobynn se entere…

–Déjame a mí a Arobynn. Puedo manejarlo.

–Siempre podríamos… no volver a Rifthold –sugirió Anthony.

–¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Escapar?

Anthony se encogió de hombros. Aunque tenía los ojos puestos en la olas, Candy habría jurado que un leve rubor teñía las mejillas del asesino.

–Es capaz de matarnos.

–Si escapamos, nos perseguirá durante el resto de nuestras vidas. Aunque cambiáramos de nombre, nos encontraría –¡y ella no pensaba renunciar a su vida así como así!– Ha invertido muchísimo dinero en nosotros… y aún tenemos que pagarle la deuda. Nos consideraría una mala inversión.

La mirada de Anthony se desvió hacia el norte, como si pudiera ver el despliegue de la capital y el inmenso castillo de cristal.

–Creo que aquí hay más en juego que un mero acuerdo comercial.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

Anthony dibujó círculos en la arena.

–Quiero decir, ¿por qué nos ha envidado a nosotros dos precisamente? Las razones que nos dio eran falsas. No somos piezas claves para la firma del acuerdo. Podría haber enviado a otros dos asesinos que no estuvieran siempre como el perro y el gato.

–¿Adónde quieres ir a parar?

Athony se encogió de hombros.

–Puede que Arobynn nos quisiera lejos de Rifthold en estos momentos. Tal vez necesitara mantenernos apartados de la ciudad durante un mes.

Un escalofrío recorrió a Candy.

–Arobynn no haría algo así.

–¿Ah, no? –preguntó Anthony–. ¿Acaso se preocupó por averiguar qué hacía Ben allí la noche que capturaron a Gregori?

–Si estás insinuando que Arobynn envió a Ben a…

–No estoy insinuando nada. Solo digo que hay algo que no encaja. Y que hay muchas preguntas sin respuesta.

–Se supone que no podemos dudar de Arobynn –murmuró ella.

–¿Y desde cuándo obedecemos todas la órdenes?

Candy se levantó.

–Vamos a ver qué pasa durante los próximos días. Luego ya pensaremos en esa teoría tuya de la conspiración.

Anthony se puso en pie al instante.

–No tengo ninguna teoría de la conspiración. Solo formulo las preguntas que tú también deberías hacerte. ¿Quería Arobynn que pasáramos un mes lejos de la ciudad?

–Arobynn es de fiar.

Aun mientras pronunciaba las palabras, Candy se sintió una tonta por hacer semejante afirmación.

Anthony recogió las botas.

–Me vuelvo a la taberna. ¿Te vienes?

–No. Me quedo aquí un rato más.

Anthony la miró con desconfianza, pero asintió.

–Mañana, a las cuatro de la tarde, tenemos que examinar a los esclavos de Arobynn en el barco. Procura no quedarte aquí toda la noche. Necesitamos descansar cuanto podamos.

Candy no respondió. Se alejó andando sin quedarse a mirar cómo Anthony se encaminaba hacia las luces doradas de la bahía de la Calavera.

Caminó siguiendo la orilla hasta llegar a la atalaya solitaria. Tras observarla desde las sombras –las dos catapultas encaramadas a una plataforma, la gigantesca cadena anclada en la cúspide– siguió paseando. Anduvo hasta que no quedó nada en el mundo salvo el siseo de las olas, la extensión de arena a sus pies y el reflejo de la luna en el agua.

Continuó caminando hasta que una brisa sorprendentemente fría la azotó. Entonces se detuvo en seco.

Despacio, Candy se volvió a mirar al norte, hacia el lugar de donde procedía la brisa, empapada del olor de unas tierras que no había visto desde hacía ocho años. Pinos y nieve; una ciudad todavía presa del frío del invierno. Inhaló el aroma mientras miraba los kilómetros y kilómetros de negro océano que se desplegaban ante ella, como si, allá al fondo, pudiera ver la ciudad lejana que un día, hacía mucho tiempo, fuera su hogar. Orynth. Una ciudad de luz y de música, custodiada por un castillo de alabastro con su torre de ópalo, tan brillante que era visible en varios kilómetros a la redonda.

La luz de la luna desapareció tras un nubarrón. En la súbita oscuridad, las estrellas brillaron con más fuerza.

Candy se sabía todas las constelaciones de memoria, e instintivamente buscó el ciervo, el Señor del Norte, y la estrella inmóvil que la coronaba.

En aquel momento no había tenido opción. Cuando Arobynn le ofreció aquel camino, la única alternativa era la muerte. Pero ahora…

Respiró entrecortadamente. No, sus opciones eran tan limitadas en estos momentos como entonces, cuando tenía ocho años. Era la asesina de Adarlan, la protegida y heredera de Arobynn Hamel… y siempre lo sería.

Emprendió el largo camino de vuelta a la taberna.

_Continuara…_


	6. Chapter 6

(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)

LA ASESINA Y EL SEÑOR DE LOS PIRATAS.

Una micronovela de

Trono de Cristal

Capitulo 6.

Después de pasar otra noche horrible, muerta de calor y sin pegar ojo, Candy dedicó la mañana siguiente a pasear con Anthony por las calles de la bahía de la Calavera. Caminaban tranquilamente, deteniéndose en los puestos callejeros y entrando en alguna que otra tienda, pero en realidad estaban repasando el plan paso por paso, examinando cada detalle de un esquema que debían ejecutar a la perfección.

Gracias a los pescadores del muelle, descubrieron que los botes atados a los embarcaderos no pertenecían a nadie en particular y que al día siguiente la marea subiría justo después del amanecer. Una hora no demasiado favorable, pero mejor que el mediodía.

Flirteando con las prostitutas de la calle principal, Anthony se enteró de que, de vez en cuando, Rolfe pagaba rondas a todos los piratas a su servicio, y que la juerga se prolongaba varios días. Ofrecieron también a Anthony algunos otros detalles que él se guardó de compartir con Candy.

Y hablando con un pirata medio borracho que se pudría en un callejón, Candy averiguó cuántos hombres protegían los barcos de esclavos, dónde confinaban a los prisioneros y qué tipo de armas llevaban los guardias.

Cuando por fin dieron las cuatro, Candy y Anthony ya estaban a bordo del barco que Rolfe les había prometido, inspeccionando y contando a los esclavos que subían a trompicones a la cubierta principal. Casi todos varones, la mayoría jóvenes. Las edades de la mujeres abarcaban un abanico de edad más amplio y solo había un puñado de niños, tal como Rolfe había dicho.

–¿Se ajusta el material a sus refinadas pretensiones? –preguntó Rolfe cuando Candy se acercó.

–Creí que habías dicho que habría más –replicó ella con frialdad, sin separar los ojos de los esclavos encadenados.

–Alcanzaban el centenar, pero siete han muerto durante la travesía.

Candy reprimió la ira que ardió en su interior. Anthony, que la conocía demasiado bien para su gusto, intervino:

–¿Y cuántos calculas que perderemos en el viaje a Rifthold?

Su rostro apenas delataba emoción alguna, aunque los ojos marrones centelleaban de rabia. Bien. Era un buen mentiroso. Tan bueno como ella, quizás.

Rolfe se pasó la mano por el pelo oscuro.

–¿Es que ustedes dos nunca se cansan de hacer preguntas? Es imposible calcular cuántos esclavos perderéis. Aseguraos de que tengan agua y alimento.

Candy gruño entre dientes, pero Rolfe ya se acercaba a sus guardias. Los asesinos lo siguieron mientras los últimos esclavos llegaban a cubierta a empellones.

–¿Dónde están los esclavos que vimos ayer? –preguntó Anthony.

Rolfe agitó la mano con un ademán desdeñoso.

–Casi todos se encuentran en ese barco. Mañana zarparemos.

Señaló una nave cercana y ordenó a uno de los capataces que diese comienzo a la inspección.

Aguardaron hasta que hubo revisado a unos cuantos esclavos. El hombre hacía comentarios sobre lo fuerte que era el de más acá o lo bien que se vendería el de más allá, cada palabra más repugnante que la anterior.

–¿Me garantizas que el barco estará protegido esta noche? –preguntó Candy al señor de los piratas. Rolfe suspiró sonoramente y asintió–. En cuanto a los vigías de la atalaya –siguió preguntando–, ¿supongo que también son responsables de vigilar el barco?

–Sí –replicó Rolfe. Candy abrió la boca, pero él la interrumpió–. Y antes de que preguntéis, deja que te diga que el cambio de guardia tiene lugar justo antes del alba.

En ese caso, tendrían que ocuparse de los centinelas de la mañana, para evitar que dieran la alarma al amanecer. No podrían zarpar hasta entonces, cuando subiese la marea. Lo cual complicaba una pizca el plan, pero nada que no se pudiera arreglar fácilmente.

–¿Cuántos esclavos hablan nuestra lengua? –quiso saber Candy.

Rolfe enarcó una ceja.

–¿Por qué?

La asesina notó que Anthony se ponía en guardia, pero ella se encogió de hombros.

–Podría aumentar su valor.

Rolfe se la quedó mirando con atención y luego se giró hacia una esclava que aguardaba allí cerca.

–¿Hablas la lengua común?

Ella abrió los ojos de par en par, miró a su alrededor y se ciñó los harapos; una mezcla de pieles y lanas que sin duda servían para resguardarla del frío en los gélidos pasos de las montañas del Colmillo Blanco.

–¿Entiendes lo que digo? –siguió preguntando Rolfe.

La mujer mostró las palmas de las manos engrilletadas. Alrededor del hierro, la piel estaba en carne viva.

–Creo que quiere decir que no –apuntó Anthony.

Rolfe lo fulminó con la mirada y luego caminó entre los prisioneros.

–¿Alguno de ustedes habla la lengua común? –repitió, y estaba a punto de dar media vuelta cuando un anciano de Eyllwe, con la piel enrojecida y salpicada de cortes y magulladuras, dio un paso adelante. –Yo –dijo.

–¿Ya está? –ladró Rolfe a los esclavos–. ¿Nadie más?

Candy se acercó al hombre que había hablado con la intención de memorizar su cara. Él retrocedió ante la máscara y la capa.

–Bueno, al menos conseguiremos un precio más alto por él –le dijo Candy a Rolfe por encima del hombro. Anthony reclamó a Rolfe con una pregunta sobre la montañesa a la que el pirata había interrogado en primer lugar con el objeto de distraerlo.

–¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó Candy al esclavo.

–Dia.

Los dedos del anciano, largos y frágiles, temblaban ligeramente.

–¿Hablas con fluidez?

Él asintió.

–Mi… mi madre era de Bellhaven. Mi padre era un mercader de Banjali. Crecí hablando ambas lenguas.

Y probablemente no había trabajado en su vida. ¿Cómo alguien como él había acabado capturado por unos tratantes de esclavos? Los demás se mantenían aparte, apiñados entre sí, incluso los hombres y mujeres más fuertes, cuyas cicatrices y magulladuras los señalaban como luchadores; prisioneros de guerra. ¿Acaso el tiempo que llevaban en la esclavitud había bastado para hundirlos? Por el bien de ellos y el suyo propio, Candy esperaba que no.

–Bien –respondió, y se alejó a grandes zancadas.

Algunas horas más tarde, nadie advirtió –y si lo hicieron no les importó– que dos figuras encapuchadas ocupaban sendos botes y remaban hacia los barcos de esclavos que flotaban a varios kilómetros de la costa. Algunos faroles escasos iluminaban los cargueros, pero la luna brillaba lo suficiente como para que Candy distinguiese con facilidad el _Lobo Dorado _mientras se acercaba al navío.

A su derecha, Anthony remaba lo más sigilosamente posible hacia el _Sin Amor, _donde estaban confinados los esclavos del día anterior. El silencio era su sola esperanza, su único aliado, aunque las brumas del desenfreno ya envolvían el pueblo que dejaban atrás. No había tardado mucho en correr la voz de que los asesinos de Arobynn Hamel pagaban rondas en la taberna. Candy y Anthony se dirigían ya hacia los muelles mientras piratas de todo el pueblo se cruzaban con ellos de camino a la posada.

Jadeando en el interior de la máscara, Candy remaba con esfuerzo. No le preocupaba el pueblo sino el vigía solitario que hacía guardia a su izquierda. El fuego que ardía en la derruida torre iluminaba apenas las catapultas y las antiguas cadenas que atravesaban la estrecha bahía de lado a lado. Si los sorprendían, la primera alarma procedería de allí.

Habría sido más fácil escapar en aquel momento –abatir al vigía, abordar los barcos de esclavos e izar velas–, pero la cadena constituía solo la primera de una larga línea de defensas. Las islas Muertas resultaban impracticables en la oscuridad y con marea baja… Navegarían unos cuantos kilómetros y embarrancarían en un banco de arena.

Candy recorrió a la deriva los últimos metros hasta el _Lobo Dorado _y luego se cogió a un travesaño del casco para evitar que el bote chocase con demasiada fuerza.

Sería preferible salir con las primeras luces del alba, cuando los piratas estuvieran durmiendo la mona y la marea alta los ayudase.

Anthony hizo brillar un espejo de bolsillo para indicar que había llegado al _Sin Amor_. Candy capturó la luz con su propio espejo en respuesta y luego lo hizo brillar dos veces, señalando que estaba lista.

Momentos después, recibió dos destellos de Anthony. Candy inspiró a fondo para serenarse. Había llegado el momento.

_Continuara…_


	7. Chapter 7

(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)

LA ASESINA Y EL SEÑOR DE LOS PIRATAS.

Una micronovela de

Trono de Cristal

Capitulo 7.

Ágil como un gato y sigilosa como una serpiente, Candy trepó por los travesaños de madera clavados en el casco del barco.

El primer centinela no advirtió su presencia hasta que notó las manos de la asesina alrededor del cuello. Candy le apretó el cuello en dos puntos que lo sumieron en la inconsciencia. (Al fin y al cabo, era una asesina, no una criminal.) Antes de que el hombre se desplomase en la cubierta, Candy le tensó la mugrienta túnica para suavizar la caída. Callada como un ratón, sigilosa como el viento, silenciosa como una tumba.

El segundo centinela, apostado junto al timón, la vio subir la escalera. Se las arregló para emitir un grito ahogado antes de que el pomo de la espada se estrellara contra su frente y lo dejara también sin sentido. Una maniobra no tan limpia y no tan silenciosa: cayó al suelo con un golpe que llamó la atención del tercer vigilante, que hacía guardia en proa.

Sin embargo, reinaba la oscuridad y varios metros de eslora los separaban. Candy se agachó cuanto pudo y tapó el cuerpo del centinela caído con la capa.

–¿Jon? –llamó el tercer guardia desde el otro lado de la cubierta.

Candy se encogió al oírlo. Cerca de allí, en el _Sin Amor, _reinaba el silencio. El tufo del cuerpo hediondo de Jon le arrancó una mueca.

–¿Jon? –volvió a decir el guardia, y Candy oyó unos pasos que se aproximaban. Cada vez más cera. Pronto se toparía con el primer centinela.

Tres… Dos… Uno…

–¿Pero qué diablos?

El guardia tropezó con el cuerpo postrado de su compañero.

Candy avanzó.

Saltó por encima de la barandilla tan deprisa que el centinela no alzó la vista hasta que la asesina aterrizó a su espalda. Bastó un rápido golpe a la cabeza para abatirlo. Acto seguido, Candy dejó caer el cuerpo sobre el del primer guardia. Con el corazón a punto de saltarle del pecho, Candy corrió hacia la proa del barco. Hizo brillar el espejo tres veces. Tres guardias abatidos. Nada.

–Venga, Anthony.

Repitió las señales.

Un larguísimo momento después, un destello le respondió. El aire corrió por los pulmones de Candy en cuanto soltó el aliento que había contenido sin darse cuenta siquiera. Los guardias del _Sin Amor_ también estaban inconscientes.

Candy hizo una señal. La atalaya seguía en silencio. Si los vigías estaban allí, no habían visto nada. Tenían que ser rápidos y estar de vuelta antes de que su desaparición fuera advertida.

El guardia que vigilaba el camarote del capitán se las arregló para patear la pared tan fuerte como para despertar a los muertos antes de que lo abatiese, pero el aviso no impidió que el capitán Fairview gritara cuando Candy entró en su despacho y cerró la puerta.

Cuando Fairview estuvo encerrado en el calabozo, amordazado, atado y plenamente consciente de que solo si él y sus guardias cooperaban conservaría la vida, Candy bajó a la bodega.

A pesar de la estrechez del pasillo, los dos guardias que vigilaban la puerta no advirtieron su presencia hasta que Candy se tomó la libertad de dejarlos inconscientes.

Con el máximo sigilo, cogió el farolillo que pendía de una clavija de la pared y abrió la puerta. El techo era tan bajo que casi lo rozaba con la cabeza. Los esclavos estaban sentados, encadenados al suelo. Sin letrinas ni la más mínima iluminación, sin comida ni agua.

Los esclavos murmuraron y entrecerraron los ojos cuando el súbito brillo de una linterna se filtró desde el pasillo.

Candy cogió la anilla de llaves que había robado del camarote del capitán y se internó en la bodega.

–¿Dónde está Dia? –preguntó.

Nadie respondió, bien porque no la entendían, bien por solidaridad.

Candy suspiró y se adentró aún más en la cámara. Algunos de los salvajes montañeses murmuraron entre sí. Si bien hacía poco tiempo que se habían declarado enemigas de Adarlan, las gentes de las montañas del Colmillo Blanco eran famosas por su encendido amor a la violencia. Si alguien le causaba problemas, sería por iniciativa de los montañeses.

–¿Dónde está Dia? –preguntó en voz más alta.

Una voz temblorosa se alzó procedente del fondo.

–Aquí. –Candy forzó la vista para distinguir aquellos rasgos marcados y elegantes a través de la oscuridad–. Estoy aquí.

Candy avanzó con cautela por la atestada negrura. Los esclavos estaban tan apretados que no tenía sitio para pasar y apenas aire para respirar. No era de extrañar que hubieran muerto siete durante la travesía hasta la bahía.

Sacó la llave del capitán Fairview y liberó los pies de Dia, luego las manos, antes de tenderle la suya para ayudarle a levantarse.

–Tú te encargarás de traducir.

Las gentes de las montañas y quienquiera que no hablase la lengua común ni la de Eyllwe tendrían que deducir el sentido de sus palabras.

Dia se frotó las muñecas, sangrantes y encostradas.

–¿Quién eres?

Candy retiró las cadenas de la delgadísima mujer que estaba sentada junto a Dia y luego le tendió las llaves.

–Una amiga –respondió–. Dile que desencadene a todo el mundo, pero que les pida que no salgan de la bodega.

Dia asintió y habló en Eyllwe. La mujer, con la boca entreabierta, miró a Candy y tomó las llaves.

Sin una palabra, procedió a liberar a sus compañeros. Dia se dirigió entonces al conjunto de los presentes, con voz suave pero intensa.

–Los guardias están inconscientes –dijo Candy. Dia tradujo sus palabras–. El capitán está encerrado en el calabozo y mañana, si deciden escapar, los guiará por entre las islas Muertas hasta la libertad. Sabe que la pena por ofreceros indicaciones falsas será la muerte.

Dia tradujo, con los ojos cada vez más abiertos. Hacia el fondo, uno de los montañeses empezó a traducir también. Y luego dos más, uno a la lengua de Melisande y otro a un idioma que Candy no reconoció. ¿Había sido la astucia o la cobardía lo que les había impedido hablar la noche anterior, cuando la asesina había preguntado quién sabía hablar la lengua común?

–Cuando haya acabado de explicar nuestro plan de acción –prosiguió presa de un ligero temblor al comprender lo que les esperaba exactamente–, tendrán que salir de la bodega, pero no suban a cubierta bajo ningún concepto. Hay vigías en la atalaya, y guardias que vigilan el barco en tierra. Si los ven en cubierta, darán la alarma.

Dejó que Dia y los demás terminaran de traducir antes de proseguir.

–Mi compañero ya está a bordo del _Sin Amor_, otro carguero de esclavos que tenía previsto zarpar mañana –Candy tragó saliva–. Cuando termine aquí, los dos volveremos al pueblo y distraeremos a los piratas el tiempo suficiente para que, al romper el alba, abandonen la bahía. Tendrán que haber dejado atrás las islas Muertas antes de que oscurezca. En caso contrario, quedaréis atrapados en un laberinto.

Dia tradujo, pero una voz habló por allí cerca. Una mujer. Dia volvió la cabeza hacia Candy con el ceño fruncido.

–Tiene dos preguntas. ¿Qué pasa con la cadena que atraviesa la bahía? ¿Y cómo tripularemos el barco?

Candy asintió.

–Nosotros nos encargaremos de la cadena. La habremos arriado antes de que la alcancéis.

Cuando Dia y los demás tradujeron, la multitud estalló en murmullos. Las manillas seguían golpeando el suelo mientras los esclavos, uno tras otro, eran liberados.

–En cuanto a tripular el barco –Candy alzó la voz para hacerse oír–, ¿hay algún marino entre vosotros? ¿Pescadores?

Algunas manos se alzaron.

–El capitán Fairview les dará instrucciones concretas. Sin embargo, tendréis que salir de la bahía a remo. Todo aquel que posea la fuerza necesaria tendrá que ponerse a los remos, o no podrán dejar atrás los barcos de Rolfe.

–¿Y qué pasa con su flota? –preguntó otro hombre.

–Déjenmela a mí.

Anthony ya debía de estar remando hacia el _Lobo Dorado_. Tenían que regresar a la costa ya mismo.

–No importa que la cadena siga izada. Da igual lo que pase en el pueblo. En cuanto el sol asome por el horizonte, empiecen a remar con todas vuestras fuerzas.

Unas cuantas voces pusieron objeciones cuando Dia tradujo, pero él replicó con brusquedad antes de volverse hacia Candy.

–Nosotros discutiremos los detalles concretos.

La asesina levantó la barbilla.

–Hablen entre ustedes el resto. Ahora su destino les pertenece. Sea lo que sea lo que decidan, yo arriaré la cadena e intentaré conseguiros la máxima ventaja posible a partir del alba.

Inclinó la cabeza a modo de despedida y abandonó la bodega, si bien antes le indicó por signos a Día que la siguiera. La discusión empezó en cuanto salieron; en voz baja, como mínimo.

En el pasillo, advirtió lo delgado y mugriento que estaba el anciano. Candy señaló al otro lado del corredor.

–El calabozo está allí. En el interior encontraran al capitán Fairview. Sáquenlo justo antes del alba, y no temáis atizarle un poco si se niega a hablar. Hay tres guardias inconscientes atados en cubierta, otro junto al camarote de Fairview y estos dos. Hagan lo que quieran con ellos. La decisión es suya.

–Enviaré a alguien a que los lleve al calabozo –repuso Dia rápidamente. Se frotó una barba de varios días–. ¿Cuánto tiempo tendremos para alejarnos? ¿Cuánto tardarán los piratas en reparar en nosotros?

–No lo sé. Intentaré inutilizar sus barcos. Puede que eso los retrase –llegaron al estrecho tramo de escaleras que conducía a la cubierta superior–. Necesito que hagas una cosa más –prosiguió, y el anciano levantó la mirada hacia ella, con los ojos brillantes–. Mi compañero no habla Eyllwe. Necesito que vayas en bote al otro barco, les expliques lo que te he dicho y les desates las cadenas. Tenemos que regresar a la costa cuanto antes, de modo que tendrás que ir solo.

Dia dio un respingo, pero asintió.

–Lo haré.

Después de que pidiera a su gente que llevaran a los guardias inconscientes al calabozo, Dia salió con Candy a la cubierta desierta. Se encogió al ver a los vigilantes atados, pero no puso objeciones cuando la asesina le ciñó la capa de Jon a los hombros y le escondió el rostro en los pliegues de la capucha.

Tampoco cuando le entregó la espada y la daga del vigilante.

Anthony ya esperaba junto al barco, al resguardo de los ojos de los vigías. El asesino ayudó a Dia a embarcar en el primer bote antes de saltar al segundo y aguardar a que Candy subiera a bordo.

La sangre brillaba en la oscura túnica de Anthony. Por suerte, ambos habían llevado una muda consigo. En silencio, Anthony cogió los remos pero Candy carraspeó. Dia se volvió a mirarla.

Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia el oeste, en dirección a la entrada de la bahía.

–Recuerda que deben empezar a remar con la aurora, aunque la cadena siga izada. Deben aprovechar la marea al máximo.

Dia cogió los remos con fuerza.

–Estaremos listos.

–Entonces, buena suerte –le deseó Candy.

Sin añadir nada más, Dia empezó a remar hacia el segundo carguero, con unos golpes de remo algo ruidosos para el gusto de la asesina, pero no lo bastante como para que alguien pudiera advertirlos.

Anthony se puso en marcha también. Trazó una curva para rodear la proa y se dirigió hacia los muelles a un ritmo tranquilo, como de paseo.

–¿Nerviosa? –preguntó con voz apenas audible por encima del chapoteo de los remos en la bahía en calma.

–No –mintió ella.

–Yo también.

A lo lejos brillaban las luces doradas de la bahía de la Calavera. Las carcajadas y los vítores resonaban en la playa. Sin duda había corrido la voz de que había cerveza gratis.

Candy insinuó apenas una sonrisa.

–Prepárate para abrir las puertas del infierno.

_Continuara…_

_Gracias por leer a todas mis chicas y a las que me leen anónimamente._


	8. Chapter 8

(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)

LA ASESINA Y EL SEÑOR DE LOS PIRATAS.

Una micronovela de

Trono de Cristal

Capitulo 8.

Aunque los piratas gritaban y cantaban a su alrededor, Rolfe y Anthony cerraban los ojos con expresión concentrada mientras sus gargantas subían y bajaban, subían y bajaban al tragar la cerveza fría. Candy, que lo miraba todo por detrás de la máscara, no podía parar de reír.

No les costaba nada fingir que Anthony estaba borracho y que Candy y él se lo estaban pasando en grande. En parte gracias a la máscara pero también porque Sam representaba su papel a las mil maravillas.

Rolfe estampó la jarra contra la mesa y soltó un _«_¡Ah!» satisfecho mientras se secaba la boca con la manga. La multitud lo vitoreó. Candy rio a carcajadas, con la máscara empapada de sudor. En la taberna, como en toda la isla, hacía un calor sofocante, y el olor a cerveza y a cuerpos sucios impregnaba cada grieta, cada piedra.

La taberna estaba abarrotada. Un conjunto formado de acordeón, violín y pandereta tocaba una tonada estridente en un rincón, junto al hogar. Los piratas intercambiaban historias y pedían sus canciones favoritas mientras los campesinos y los vagabundos bebían hasta la inconsciencia y apostaban en juegos de azar amañados. Las rameras, por su parte, merodeaban entre las mesas buscando algún regazo en el que hacerse un hueco.

Sentado frente a Candy, Rolfe sonreía mientras Anthony apuraba el final de su jarra. O eso creía el pirata. Como el líquido salpicaba y se derramaba constantemente de las jarras nadie reparó en la cerveza encharcada junto al vaso de Anthony, y el agujero que el asesino había practicado en el fondo del recipiente era demasiado pequeño como para ser detectado.

El público se dispersó y Candy rio a carcajadas levantando una mano.

–¿Otra ronda, caballeros? –preguntó a la vez que hacía gestos al tabernero.

–Bueno –dijo Rolfe–. Debo reconocer que me caes mucho mejor en la taberna que cuando hacemos negocios.

Anthony se inclinó hacia delante con una sonrisa conspiradora en el rostro.

–Oh, a mí también. Es horrible la mayor parte del tiempo.

Candy le atizó un puntapié, con fuerza, porque sabía que en parte decía la verdad. Anthony aulló y Rolfe se rio entre dientes.

La asesina le arrojó a la tabernera una moneda de cobre mientras la mujer rellenaba las jarras de Rolfe y de Anthony.

–Así pues, ¿tendré el honor de ver el rostro de la legendaria Candy White?

Rolfe se echó hacia delante para apoyar los brazos en la mesa empapada. El reloj de detrás de la barra dio las tres y media de la madrugada. Tendrían que darse prisa. Teniendo en cuenta lo concurrida que estaba la taberna y el estado de embriaguez de los piratas, era un milagro que aún quedara cerveza en la bahía de la Calavera. Si Arobynn y Rolfe no mataban a Candy por liberar a los esclavos, el señor de los piratas la asesinaría por dejar pendiente una cuenta tan elevada.

La asesina se acercó más a Rolfe.

–Si mi amo y yo ganamos tanto dinero como has prometido, te enseñaré mi cara.

Rolfe miró brevemente el mapa que llevaba tatuado en las manos.

–¿De verdad vendiste tu alma a cambio de ese mapa? –preguntó Candy.

–Cuando te quites la máscara, te diré la verdad.

Ella tendió la mano.

–Trato hecho.

El pirata se la estrechó. Anthony levantó la jarra, que ya había perdido al menos un centímetro de líquido por el agujero del fondo, y brindó por la promesa antes de beber. Rolfe se unió al brindis.

Candy se sacó una baraja de naipes del bolsillo de la capa.

–¿Te apetece jugar a los reyes?

–Si aún te queda alguna moneda para cuando amanezca –dijo Rolfe– te garantizo que la perderás a las cartas.

Candy hizo chasquear la lengua con desdén.

–Oh, lo dudo mucho.

Cortó, barajó tres veces y repartió los naipes.

Las horas fueron pasando entre brindis, partidas, canciones desafinadas e historias de tierras lejanas y cercanas. La interminable música silenciaba el reloj, y Candy acabó recostada contra el hombro de Anthony, riendo a carcajadas mientras Rolfe finalizaba un relato grosero y absurdo acerca de la mujer de un granjero y sus purasangres.

Candy golpeó la mesa con el puño, aullando de risa; no todo era cuento. Cuando Anthony le deslizó una mano por la cintura y un calor súbito la recorrió por dentro se preguntó si Anthony seguiría fingiendo o se habría dejado llevar también por el ambiente.

En lo que concernía a las cartas, al final fue Anthony quien se quedó con todo, y para cuando las manillas del reloj señalaron las cinco, Rolfe estaba de muy mal humor.

Por desgracia para él, su humor no iba a mejorar en las horas siguientes. Anthony asintió en dirección a Candy y ella le hizo la zancadilla a un pirata, que derramó la cerveza sobre el enfurruñado capitán.

Cuando Rolfe fue a darle un puñetazo en la cara, no golpeó al ofensor sino al hombre que estaba a su lado. En aquel momento, una carta cayó de la manga del hombre, una prostituta abofeteó a un joven pirata y una pelea en toda regla estalló en la taberna.

La gente golpeaba a sus vecinos y los piratas sacaron espadas y dagas para abrirse paso. Algunos saltaron desde el entresuelo para unirse a la lucha. Brincaban por encima de la barandilla con la intención de aterrizar en las mesas o de cogerse a la lámpara de hierro para columpiarse, pero todos fracasaban estrepitosamente.

La música seguía sonando, pero los músicos se retiraron aún más al rincón. Rolfe, poniéndose en pie, se llevó la mano a la empuñadura y Candy le dio permiso con un gesto antes de sacar su propia espada y unirse a la reyerta.

Con diestros golpes de muñeca, hundió la hoja en un brazo y abrió una pierna en canal, pero no llegó a matar a nadie. Solo pretendía mantener viva la pelea y enardecerla lo suficiente como para mantenerlos a todos distraídos.

Cuando intentaba escabullirse, alguien la cogió por la cintura y la empujó contra una columna de madera con tanta fuerza que notó la magulladura antes de que apareciera. Candy se retorció en los brazos del pirata borracho y sintió arcadas cuando el aliento agrio del hombre la alcanzó a través de la máscara. Consiguió liberar un brazo el tiempo suficiente para estamparle el pomo de la espada entre las piernas. El pirata cayó al suelo como una piedra.

Candy apenas había dado un paso cuando un puño peludo le golpeó la mandíbula. El dolor la cegó como un rayo y notó el sabor de la sangre en la boca. Se palpó la máscara rápidamente para comprobar que no se hubiera roto o estuviera a punto de caer.

Esquivando el siguiente golpe, pateó al hombre por detrás de la rodilla y este perdió el equilibrio estampándose contra un grupo de rameras espantadas. Candy no sabía dónde se había metido Anthony, pero si se había atenido al plan, no tenía que preocuparse por él. Abriéndose paso entre los gruñidos de los piratas enzarzados, Candy se dirigió a la salida parando las hojas de unas cuantas espadas poco diestras.

Un pirata con el ojo tapado levantó el puño con torpeza para golpearla, pero Candy se lo cogió y lo pateó en el estómago con tanta fuerza que el bucanero empujó a otro hombre al caer. Ambos se estrellaron contra una mesa, rodaron por la superficie y empezaron a luchar entre ellos. Animales.

Candy se escurrió entre la multitud y salió por la puerta principal de la taberna.

Alborozada, descubrió que las calles no tenían mejor aspecto. La pelea se había propagado con una rapidez sorprendente. Por toda la avenida, los piratas luchaban a puñetazos o a golpes de espada. Al parecer, Candy no era la única que se moría por presenciar una buena pelea.

Disfrutando del tumulto, había recorrido la mitad de la calle en dirección al punto de encuentro acordado con Anthony cuando la voz de Rolfe resonó a su espalda.

–¡BASTA!

Todo el mundo levantó lo que tenía en la mano –una taza, una espada, un mechón de pelo– para saludar.

Y de inmediato reanudaron la lucha. ¿Qué esperaba Rolfe?

Riendo para sí, Candy corrió calle abajo. Anthony ya estaba allí, con la nariz ensangrentada pero la mirada alegre.

–Diría que todo va sobre ruedas –opinó.

Candy lo miró con ojos brillantes.

–No sabía que fueras un jugador experto –lo contempló de arriba abajo. Anthony no se tambaleaba–. Ni que aguantases tanto la bebida.

Él sonrió con suficiencia.

–Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí, Candy White –la cogió por el hombro, de repente más pegado a ella de lo que a Candy le habría gustado–. ¿Lista? –preguntó, y ella asintió, mirando la luz incipiente del alba con el corazón desbocado.

–Vamos –Candy se zafó del contacto, se quitó los guantes y se los guardó en el bolsillo–. La guardia de la torre ya debe de haber cambiado. Tenemos hasta el alba para inutilizar esa cadena y las catapultas.

Intercambiaron unas palabras sobre si no sería más conveniente destruir la cadena por el lado opuesto, libre de vigilancia. Pero aunque lo hiciesen, de todos modos tendrían que ocuparse de las catapultas.

Mejor enfrentarse a los guardias y desmontar la cadena y las catapultas a la vez.

Anthony se la quedó mirando un momento.

–Si sobrevivimos a esto, Candy –dijo antes de echar a andar por la calle adyacente que conducía a los muelles–, recuérdame que te enseñe a jugar bien a las cartas.

Candy lo insultó con palabras tan malsonantes que Anthony se echó a reír. Salieron corriendo.

Acababan de doblar por una calle desierta cuando alguien salió de entre las sombras.

–¿Van a alguna parte?

Era Rolfe.

_Continuara…_

_Espero que haya sido de su agrado!_


	9. Chapter 9

(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)

LA ASESINA Y EL SEÑOR DE LOS PIRATAS.

Una micronovela de

Trono de Cristal

Capitulo 9.

Al final de la cuesta, Candy podía ver perfectamente los dos navíos de esclavos flotando –todavía inmóviles– en la bahía. Y la cadena que quebraba los mástiles no mucho más lejos. Por desgracia, desde su posición, Rolfe también los veía. Una luz grisácea empezó a teñir el cielo. La aurora.

Candy saludó al señor de los piratas con una inclinación de cabeza.

–No quería ensuciarme las manos en el jaleo.

Los labios de Rolfe dibujaron una fina sonrisa.

–Qué raro, teniendo en cuenta que has sido tú quien ha hecho caer al hombre que ha provocado la pelea.

Anthony la fulminó con la mirada. ¡Candy podía haber disimulado un poco, maldita sea!

Rolfe sacó la espada, y sus ojos de dragón brillaron a la luz del alba.

–Y también me extraña que, después de andar varios días buscando pelea, te esfumes precisamente cuando todo el mundo está distraído.

Anthony levantó las manos.

–No queremos problemas.

Rolfe rio entre dientes sin la menor alegría.

–A lo mejor tú no, Anthony Brower, pero ella sí –Rolfe dio un paso hacia Candy con la espada aferrada a un costado–. Ella lleva buscando camorra desde que llegó. ¿Qué te propones? ¿Robar un tesoro? ¿Obtener información?

Por el rabillo del ojo, Candy vio que algo se movía en los barcos. Como un pájaro que despliega las alas, había aparecido una fila de remos a cada costado de los navíos. Estaban listos. Y la cadena seguía tendida.

_No mires, no mires, no mires…_

Por desgracia, Rolfe miró, y Candy contuvo el aliento mientras el señor de los piratas observaba los barcos.

Anthony se crispó a su lado y dobló las rodillas una pizca.

–Te voy a matar, Candy White –musitó Rolfe. Y lo decía en serio.

Los dedos de Candy apretaron la empuñadura de la espada, y Rolfe abrió la boca como si cogiera aire para gritar una advertencia.

Rápida como un látigo, Candy hizo lo único que podía hacer para distraerlo.

La máscara tintineó contra el suelo y se quitó la capucha. La melena dorada brilló a la luz creciente.

Rolfe se quedó de una pieza.

–Eres… eres… ¿Qué clase de artimaña es esta?

Más allá, los remos empezaron a moverse surcando el agua hacia la cadena… rumbo a la libertad que aguardaba detrás.

–Ve –murmuró Candy a Anthony–. Ahora.

Anthony se limitó a asentir antes de echar a correr calle abajo.

A solas con Rolfe, Candy levantó la espada.

–Candy White, a tú servicio.

El pirata la miraba atónito, con la cara pálida de rabia.

–¿Cómo te atreves a engañarme?

Ella insinuó una reverencia.

–No he hecho nada parecido. Te dije que era hermosa.

Antes de que pudiera detenerlo, Rolfe gritó:

–¡Ladrones! ¡Quieren robarnos los barcos! ¡A los botes! ¡A la atalaya!

Un rumor se desató a su alrededor, y Candy rezó para que Anthony pudiera llegar a la atalaya antes de que los piratas lo alcanzaran.

Candy empezó a trazar círculos en torno al señor de los piratas. Él procedió a rodearla también.

Estaba totalmente sobrio.

–¿Cuántos años tienes?

Rolfe se movía con cautela, pero Candy advirtió que dejaba el costado izquierdo desprotegido.

–Dieciséis.

Candy no se molestó en adoptar un tono bajo y grave.

Rolfe maldijo.

–¿Arobynn envía a una niñata de dieciséis años a hacer tratos conmigo?

–Ha enviado lo mejor de lo mejor. Considéralo un honor.

Con un gruñido, el señor de los piratas atacó.

Candy se echó hacia atrás y alzó la espada para detener el mandoble, que iba dirigido a su garganta.

No quería matarlo enseguida, solo distraerlo el tiempo necesario para que no pudiera organizar a sus hombres. Y mantenerlo alejado de los barcos. Tenía que conseguirle a Anthony los minutos suficientes para que destensara la cadena y las catapultas. Los barcos ya se dirigían hacia la entrada de la bahía.

Rolfe volvió a atacar y Candy le dejó golpear dos veces su propia espada antes de esquivar el tercer golpe para poder atacarlo. Le dio una patada y Rolfe se tambaleó hacia atrás. Sin perder un instante, Candy sacó su cuchillo de caza y lo blandió hacia el pecho del pirata. Dejó que el movimiento se quedara cortó y le rasgó en cambio la tela azul de la túnica.

Rolfe se tambaleó hacia la pared del edificio que tenía detrás, pero recuperó el equilibrio y esquivó el mandoble que le habría cortado la cabeza. La vibración de la espada al chocar contra la piedra debilitó la mano de Candy, pero aferró la empuñadura con fuerza.

–¿Cuál era el plan? –el jadeo de Rolfe destacaba entre el rugido de los piratas que corrían hacia los muelles–. ¿Robar mis esclavos y quedarte con todos los beneficios?

Candy se rio a la vez que hacía una finta a la derecha blandiendo la daga hacia el costado izquierdo del pirata. Para su sorpresa, Rolfe esquivó ambos movimientos con una maniobra rápida y segura.

–Liberarlos –respondió ella.

Más allá de la cadena, pasada la entrada de la bahía, las nubes del horizonte empezaban a teñirse con la luz de la aurora incipiente.

–Necia –escupió Rolfe, y en esta ocasión hizo una finta tan hábil que Candy no pudo evitar el roce de la espada en el brazo. La cálida sangre empapó la tela de su túnica negra. Ella siseó y se alejó unos cuantos pasos. Un error estúpido.

–¿Crees que liberando a doscientos esclavos vas a arreglar algo? –Rolfe dio un puntapié a una botella caída en dirección a Candy. Ella la desvió con la hoja de la espada, pero un fuerte dolor le recorrió el brazo. El cristal se estrelló a su espalda–. Hay miles de esclavos por ahí. ¿Vas a tomar Calaculla y Endovier para liberarlos también?

Tras él, el chapoteo rítmico de los remos impulsaba a los barcos hacia la cadena. Anthony tendría que apresurarse.

Rolfe negó con la cabeza.

–Niñata estúpida. Si yo no acabo contigo, tu amo lo hará.

Restándole valor a la advertencia, Candy se abalanzó contra él. Se agachó y lo rodeó en el último momento. Antes de que Rolfe tuviera tiempo a darse la vuelta, le estampó el pomo de la espada en la parte trasera de la cabeza.

El señor de los piratas cayó al suelo justo cuando un nutrido grupo de corsarios mugrientos y ensangrentados doblaban la esquina. A Candy solo le dio tiempo a cubrirse la cabeza con la capucha, con la esperanza de que las sombras le ocultaran el rostro, antes de echar a correr.

No tardó mucho en dejar atrás a aquel grupo de piratas enardecidos y medio borrachos. Solo tuvo que zigzaguear por unas cuantas callejuelas para perderlos de vista. Sin embargo, la herida del brazo le dificultaba mucho el avance mientras corría hacia la atalaya. Anthony le llevaba mucha ventaja. Ahora, solo él podía arriar la cadena.

Los piratas bramaban mientras correteaban por los muelles. Aquel había sido el tramo final del viaje de Candy de la noche anterior: inutilizar los timones de todos los barcos amarrados en los muelles, incluido el de Rolfe, el _Dragón del mar _(que, sinceramente, merecía que lo estropearan, dada la deficiente seguridad a bordo). Pese a las dificultades, algunos piratas se las arreglaron para encontrar botes y se apiñaron en el interior blandiendo espadas, alfanjes o hachas y gritando blasfemias contra los cielos. Los ruinosos edificios se emborronaron mientras Candy corría hacia la atalaya. La noche en vela le estaba pasando factura; el aire le quemaba en la garganta. Dejó atrás a los piratas que corrían por los muelles, demasiado ocupados en lamentarse del estado de sus barcos como para reparar en ella.

Los esclavos seguían remando hacia la cadena como si los diablos del infierno les pisaran los talones. Candy corrió por la carretera hacia el final del pueblo. Desde lo alto de la amplia carretera en pendiente, vio a Anthony corriendo muy por delante, seguido de cerca por un nutrido grupo de piratas. El corte del brazo le dolía horrores, pero Candy se obligó a sí misma a correr más deprisa.

Anthony apenas tenía unos minutos para dejar caer la cadena. En caso contrario, los barcos de los esclavos se estrellarían contra ella. Y aunque los navíos pudieran detenerse antes del choque, había suficientes botes remando hacia ellos como para que los piratas los redujesen. Los corsarios tenían armas. Y al margen de lo que pudiera haber en el barco, los esclavos estaban desarmados, aunque muchos de ellos fueran guerreros y rebeldes.

Candy vio un movimiento en la torre medio derruida. El acero destelló, y allí estaba Anthony, subiendo por la escalera que rodeaba la torre por fuera.

Dos piratas bajaron a toda prisa, esgrimiendo espadas. Anthony esquivó a uno y luego lo derribó con un mandoble directo a la columna vertebral. Antes de que el pirata alcanzase el suelo, el asesino ensartó la hoja en mitad del vientre del otro.

Sin embargo, aún tenía que soltar el Rompe-navíos, además de las dos catapultas y…

Y la docena de piratas que lo seguía había llegado ya al pie de la atalaya.

Candy maldijo. Aún estaba demasiado lejos. Jamás llegaría a tiempo de inutilizar la cadena; los barcos chocarían contra ella mucho antes de que ella llegara hasta allí.

Olvidó el dolor que le atenazaba el brazo y se concentró en la respiración mientras corría como el viento sin atreverse a apartar los ojos de la torre que se erguía a lo lejos. Anthony, una figura minúscula en la distancia, llego a lo alto de la atalaya, donde una plataforma de piedra sostenía el anclaje de la cadena.

Aun desde donde estaba, a tanta distancia, Candy advirtió que era inmenso. Y mientras Anthony toqueteaba el mecanismo, cortando cuanto podía, empujando con todas sus fuerzas la enorme palanca, ambos comprendieron la horrible verdad, lo único que Candy había pasado por alto: la cadena pesaba demasiado como para que la moviera un solo hombre.

Los barcos de los esclavos estaban ya muy cerca. Tan cerca que no podrían… no podrían detenerse.

Iban a morir.

A pesar de todo, los esclavos no dejaron de remar.

Los piratas ya remontaban las escaleras. Anthony estaba entrenado para luchar contra un enemigo múltiple, pero una docena de piratas… ¡Malditos Rolfe y sus hombres por haberla retrasado!

Anthony miró las escaleras. Sabía que los piratas estaban subiendo.

A menos de un kilómetro de distancia, Candy lo veía todo con espantosa claridad. Anthony en lo alto de la torre. Debajo, sobre una plataforma que sobresalía hacia el mar, las dos catapultas. Y en la bahía, los dos barcos que remaban cada vez más deprisa. Libertad o muerte.

Anthony se dejó caer a la tarima de la palanca y Candy retrocedió un paso cuando lo vio colgarse de la plataforma giratoria sobre la que descansaba la catapulta. Empujó y empujó hasta que la catapulta empezó a girar sobre sí misma, no en dirección al mar sino a la propia torre, hacia el anclaje de la cadena.

Candy no se atrevió a desviar la atención de la torre cuando Anthony colocó la catapulta en posición. Ya estaba cargada con un pedrusco, y al fulgor del sol naciente Candy distinguió la cuerda tendida para asegurar la catapulta.

Los piratas casi habían alcanzado aquel nivel. Los dos barcos remaba cada vez más deprisa, tan cerca de la cadena que la sombra ya se proyectaba sobre ellos.

Candy contuvo el aliento cuando los piratas alcanzaron la plataforma de la catapulta blandiendo las armas.

Anthony levantó la espada. La luz del sol naciente destelló en la hoja, brillante como una estrella. Un grito de advertencia brotó de los labios de la asesina cuando la daga de un pirata voló hacia Anthony.

Doblándose sobre sí mismo, Anthony abatió la espada contra la cuerda de la catapulta. La ligadura saltó tan deprisa que Candy apenas atisbó el movimiento. El pedrusco se estrelló contra la torre haciendo añicos piedra, madera y metal en una enorme nube de polvo.

Y con una explosión que resonó por toda la bahía, la cadena cayó y se llevó consigo un trozo de torre; justo la parte donde estaba Anthony.

Candy, que por fin había alcanzado la atalaya, se detuvo a mirar cómo los navíos de los esclavos desplegaban las velas blancas, que brillaron doradas a la luz del alba.

El viento soplaba en popa y los empujaba a toda vela hacia la entrada de la bahía, rumbo al océano que se extendía detrás. Para cuando los piratas repararan sus naves, los esclavos estarían demasiado lejos para que los alcanzasen.

Murmuró una oración rogando al cielo que llegaran a buen puerto y, gritando las palabras al viento, les deseó lo mejor.

Un bloque de piedra se estrelló a su lado. El corazón de Candy se encogió. Anthony.

No podía estar muerto. No podía haberlo matado aquella daga, ni los piratas, ni la catapulta. No, Anthony no podía haber sido tan estúpido como para dejarse matar. Candy lo… lo… lo mataría si se había muerto.

Sacando la espada pese a lo mucho que le dolía el brazo, corrió hacia la torre medio derruida, pero una daga apretada contra el cuello la detuvo en seco.

–Me parece que no –le susurró Rolfe al oído.

_Continuara…_


	10. Chapter 10

(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)

LA ASESINA Y EL SEÑOR DE LOS PIRATAS.

Una micronovela de

Trono de Cristal

Capitulo 10.

–Un solo movimiento y te rajo la garganta –la amenazó Rolfe mientras le arrancaba la daga de la vaina y la arrojaba a los arbustos con la mano libre. Luego le quitó la espada también.

–¿Y por qué no me matas ahora mismo?

La risa de Rolfe le hizo cosquillas en la oreja.

–Porque quiero tomarme todo el tiempo del mundo para matarte.

Candy seguía mirando la torre medio derruida y el polvo que aún flotaba tras el derrumbamiento. Era imposible que Anthony hubiera sobrevivido a aquello.

–¿Sabes cuánto me van a costar tus ansias de hacerte la heroína? –Rolfe apretó la hoja con más fuerza y la hoja reventó la piel del cuello de Candy–. Doscientos esclavos, dos barcos, las siete naves que has inutilizado en el puerto e incontables vidas.

Candy gruñó.

–No olvides la cerveza de anoche.

Rolfe hundió la hoja aún más y Candy hizo un gesto de dolor a pesar de sí misma.

–Eso también me lo cobraré en sangre, no te preocupes.

–¿Cómo has dado conmigo?

Candy necesitaba tiempo. Necesitaba algo de lo que servirse. Si hacía un solo movimiento en falso, acabaría degollada.

–Sabía que seguirías a Anthony. Alguien tan compasivo con los esclavos no va a dejar que su compañero muera solo. Aunque me parece que has llegado algo tarde para eso.

Los graznidos de los pájaros y los gritos de los animales volvían a sonar en la selva, tímidos al principio. La atalaya permanecía en silencio, interrumpido tan solo por el siseo de la piedra al desmoronarse.

–Vas a volver conmigo –dijo Rolfe–. Y cuando haya acabado contigo, avisaré a tu maestro para que venga recoger los trozos.

Rolfe dio un paso para obligarla a dar media vuelta, justo la ocasión que Candy estaba esperando.

Se tiró de espaldas contra el pecho del pirata y, con una llave del pie, lo hizo perder el equilibrio.

Tambaleándose, el pirata tropezó con la pierna de Candy, y ella metió la mano entre la daga y su propio cuello justo cuando el pirata se acordó de poner en práctica su amenaza de cortarle el cuello.

La sangre de la mano empapó la túnica de Candy, pero olvidó el dolor y le hundió a Rolfe el codo en el estómago. El pirata, sin aire, se dobló sobre sí mismo, pero la rodilla de Candy estaba esperando para estamparse en su cara. La rótula de la asesina impactó contra la nariz del pirata con un fuerte crujido. Cuando lo empujó contra el suelo, había sangre en las calzas de Candy. Sangre de Rolfe.

Candy cogió la daga del señor de los piratas mientras este intentaba alcanzar su propia espada.

Mientras, se puso de rodillas para apartar a Candy, pero ella envió el arma al suelo de una patada.

Rolfe alzó la cabeza justo a tiempo para que Candy le golpeara la espalda. Se acuclilló encima de él y le sostuvo la daga contra la garganta.

–Bueno, esto sí que no te lo esperabas, ¿eh? –preguntó la asesina. Se quedó un momento escuchando para asegurarse de que no se acercaran piratas por la carretera. Los animales seguían chillando, los insectos continuaban zumbando. Estaban solos. Casi todos los bucaneros debían de seguir peleándose en la ciudad.

Cuando Candy agarró a Rolfe por el cuello de la túnica para que la mirara a los ojos, le seguía saliendo sangre de la mano.

–Muy bien –dijo la asesina, y su sonrisilla irónica se ensanchó al ver que Rolfe sangraba por la nariz–. Te voy a explicar lo que va a pasar –soltó la camisa del señor de los piratas y se sacó dos papeles de entre los pliegues de la túnica. Comparada con el dolor que sentía en la mano, la herida del brazo apenas la molestaba–. Vas a firmar estos dos papeles y vas a estampar vuestro sello en ambos.

–Me niego –replicó Rolfe entre dientes.

–Si ni siquiera sabes lo que dicen –apuntó a la jadeante garganta con la punta de la espada–. De modo que te lo voy aclarar. Uno es una carta para mi maestro. Dice que el trato se cancela, que no volverás a enviarle esclavos, y que si te enteras de que intenta hacer ese tipo de negocios con cualquier otra persona, enviaras a toda vuestra flota para castigarlo.

Rolfe se atragantó.

–Estás loca.

–Puede ser –reconoció Candy–, pero aún no he terminado. Esta otra… la he escrito en tu nombre. He intentado adaptarme a tu tono habitual, pero me temo que está redactada con un estilo algo más elegante del que tú sueles emplear –Rolfe se debatió, pero Candy le hundió la hoja con más fuerza y el pirata se detuvo–. En esencia –prosiguió la asesina con un dramático suspiro– dice que vos, capitán Rolfe, portador del mapa mágico tatuado en las manos, te comprometes a no volver a vender un esclavo en vuestra vida. Y que si sorprendes a algún pirata vendiendo, transportando o traficando con esclavos, lo colgaras, lo quemaras o lo ahogaras tu mismo. Y que a partir de ahora la bahía de la Calavera será un puerto seguro para cualquier esclavo huido de Adarlan.

Rolfe prácticamente echaba humo por las orejas.

–No voy a firmar nada de eso, niñata estúpida. ¿Acaso no sabes quién soy?

–Muy bien –repuso Candy mientras cambiaba el ángulo de la daga para que le fuera más fácil clavarla–. Memoricé tu firma aquel primer día, cuando estuve en tu despacho. No me costará mucho falsificarla. En cuanto a tu sello… –se sacó un anillo del bolsillo–. También me llevé esto aquel primer día, por si lo necesitaba. Y resulta que tenía razón –Rolfe lanzó una exclamación ronca mientras ella le mostraba el anillo con la mano libre. La luz arrancó reflejos al granate–. Supongo que no me costará nada volver al pueblo y decirles a tus amigotes que has zarpado en pos de los esclavos y que pueden esperar tu regreso para dentro de… no sé, ¿seis meses? El tiempo suficiente como para que no reparen en la sepultura que he cavado aquí cerca. A decir verdad, me has visto la cara y debería matarte por ello. Pero considerad mi gesto un favor personal. Y te prometo que si no sigues mis órdenes, cambiaré de decisión respecto a lo de perdonarte la vida.

Rolfe entornó los ojos hasta convertirlos en dos rendijas.

–¿Por qué?

–Tendrás que especificar más.

El señor de los piratas inspiró.

–¿Por qué tomarse tantas molestias por unos esclavos?

–Porque si nosotros no luchamos por ellos, ¿quién lo hará? –se sacó una pluma del bolsillo–. Firma los papeles.

Rolfe enarcó una ceja.

–¿Y cómo sabrás que cumplo mi palabra?

Candy le apartó la daga de la garganta y usó la hoja para apartarle el pelo de la cara.

–Tengo mis fuentes de información. Y si me entero alguna vez de que estas traficando con esclavos, por mucho que te escondas, por muy lejos que vayas, te encontraré. Ya es la segunda vez que te perdono la vida. A la tercera no tendrás tanta suerte. Te lo juro como que me llamo Candy White. Aún no he cumplido los diecisiete y ya soy capaz de machacarte. Imagina lo peligrosa que seré dentro de unos años –negó con la cabeza–. No creo que quieras ponerme a prueba ahora… y desde luego no entonces.

Rolfe se la quedó mirando unos instantes.

–Si alguna vez vuelves a poner el pie en mi territorio, te garantizo que perderás la vida –guardó silencio un instante y luego murmuró–. Que los dioses ayuden a Arobynn –cogió la pluma–. ¿Alguna otra petición?

Candy se separó de él pero no se guardó la daga.

–Vaya, pues sí –dijo–. Un barco me vendría bien.

Rolfe la fulminó con la mirada antes de coger los documentos.

Cuando Rolfe hubo firmado, sellado y tendido los documentos a Candy, se tomó la libertad de volver a tumbarlo. Dos golpes rápidos en dos puntos concretos del cuello lo dejarían sin sentido el tiempo necesario para lo que tenía que hacer: encontrar a Anthony.

Remontó las escaleras en ruinas de la torre, saltó sobre cadáveres de piratas y trozos de piedra, sin parar hasta encontrar los cuerpos machacados de los doce piratas que habían caído en la zona donde estaban Anthony y las catapultas. Sangre, huesos y vísceras machacadas que no le apetecía demasiado mirar…

–¡Anthony! –gritó mientras pasaba por un montón de escombros. Tiró a un lado un tablón y escudriñó la plataforma en busca de alguna señal de su compañero–. ¡Anthony!

Le volvía a sangrar la mano, que iba dejando rastros a su paso mientras levantaba piedra, madera y metal. ¿Dónde estaba el asesino?

Candy había ideado el plan. Si uno de los dos tenía que morir, debería haber sido ella. No él.

Llegó a la segunda catapulta, cuya estructura estaba partida en dos, aplastada por un trozo de torre caída. Una losa de piedra sobresalía del lugar donde se había estrellado. Era lo bastante grande como para ocultar un cuerpo machacado. Candy corrió hacia ella y, patinando, empujó y empujó para levantarla. No se movió.

Gruñendo y jadeando, la embistió con más fuerza. La piedra era demasiado grande.

Maldiciendo, golpeó la superficie gris con el puño. Un fuerte dolor le recorrió la mano herida. El dolor quebró algo en su interior, y Candy golpeó la piedra una y otra vez apretando las mandíbulas para acallar el grito que nacía en su garganta.

–Me parece que así no vas a conseguir mover la roca –dijo una voz, y Candy se dio media vuelta.

Anthony emergió por el otro lado del rellano. Iba cubierto de polvo gris de la cabeza a los pies, y le salía sangre de un corte en la frente pero estaba…

Candy levantó la barbilla.

–Te estaba llamando.

Anthony se encogió de hombros y caminó despacio hacia ella.

–He supuesto que podrías esperar unos minutos, teniendo en cuenta que he salvado la situación.

Enarcó las cejas en aquel rostro cubierto de ceniza.

–Menudo héroe –Candy señaló con un gesto la torre en ruinas–. Jamás en mi vida había visto un trabajo tan chapucero.

Anthony sonrió, y sus ojos azules se volvieron dorados a la luz de la aurora. Aquel gesto era tan típico de Anthony, la expresión traviesa, una pizca exasperada, aquella amabilidad que siempre, siempre haría de él una persona mucho mejor que ella.

Antes de saber lo que estaba haciendo, lo rodeó con los brazos y lo estrechó contra sí.

Anthony se puso rígido, pero al cabo de un instante la abrazó a su vez. Ella respiró sus aromas, el olor del sudor, el regusto a roca y a polvo, el tufillo metálico de la sangre… Anthony apoyó la mejilla contra la cabeza de Candy. Ella no se acordaba –en serio, no podía recordarlo– de la última vez que alguien la había abrazado. No, un momento; hacía un año. Ben la había abrazado cuando había llegado dos horas tarde de una misión, con el tobillo lastimado. El hombre estaba preocupado y, dado lo poco que había faltado para que los guardias reales la capturasen, ella había llegado temblando de miedo.

Sin embargo, abrazar a Anthony le producía una sensación distinta. Como si quisiera acurrucarse contra él; como si, por un momento, Candy no tuviera que preocuparse por nada ni por nadie.

–Anthony –murmuró contra su pecho.

–¿Hm?

Candy se separó de él y dio un paso atrás para zafarse de su abrazo.

–Si alguna vez le cuentas a alguien que te he abrazado… te destripo.

Anthony se la quedó mirando de hito en hito, pero enseguida echó la cabeza hacia atrás y prorrumpió en carcajadas. Se rio sin parar, hasta que el polvo le irritó la garganta y sufrió un ataque de tos. Candy no intentó ayudarlo; no le veía la gracia a su comentario.

Cuando recuperó el aliento, Anthony carraspeó.

–Vamos, Candy White –dijo a la vez que le pasaba un brazo por los hombros–. Si has terminado de liberar esclavos y de machacar piratas, vámonos a casa.

Candy lo miró de reojo y sonrió.

_Hola, de nuevo hoy…_

_Como saben estas son micronovelas y son cortas, esta micronovela tiene 10 capítulos, la segunda tiene 12 si no me equivoco la tercera, creo que 10 también y la ultima es un poco mas larga, creo…_

_A partir del domingo subiré 2 cada semana, a primera hora estarán ahí…_

_La siguiente publicación tendrá por nombre __**La Asesina en el Desierto.**__ Así que espérenlo y eso es todo._

_Nos leemos!_


End file.
